


Cynic vs. Visionary

by Chandler_Bing



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, waverly and dolls bff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler_Bing/pseuds/Chandler_Bing
Summary: Waverly (a cupid) loses her touch and is put on a one year probationary period.  In that time she is no longer responsible for all of her original pledges (clients) and has to focus on one especially difficult case.  Should she fail, her job will be at imminent risk.Wayhaught AU.  Waverly, Dolls, and Wynona are all cupids living in a world of witches, demons, angels, celestial beings, and humans. More focus on the the characters themselves than the supernatural aspect of it.(the violence is very minimal, like even less than the show.)





	1. August - November

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! So I was going to work on my Spiderman Wayhaught AU but this popped into my head and I just couldn't get anything done until I wrote it. So here it is!

I sat in my boss's office twiddling my thumbs.  Mr. Lovette flipped slowly through an impossibly large folder, my earthly name 'Waverly Earp' was written in calligraphy over the front.  My boss was an attractive man. He didn't look a day over 35 with his perfectly cropped jet black hair, plump lips, and dauntingly dark eyes.  His skin color wasn't one that could really be described, it was like he was the perfect blend of mocha and caramel with golden undertones. The man was a practically a God, even his teeth looked like they'd been chiseled from a hybrid blend of diamond and pearl.

"Q."  The old man started. I internally grimaced at the nickname but contined to listen. "Your numbers are down another 10% from last month."

"I know.  I'm sorry."

"All I get is an I'm sorry? No explanation?"

"I've been out of it?" The question was geared towards myself more than anything because I didn't know what was wrong at all.

"You've been our best cupid for the last 800 years.  If you were anyone else I would have tossed you back into training."

"I know, sir."

"Do you still like your job?"

"Of course!" I defended. "I love being a cupid.  It's the best thing that's happened to me."

"We recruited your family because even though you were being hunted by demons, the love you all shared kept you from falling to the dark side.  And that was without the aid of a cupid. You were the source of that love that inspired the people around you."

"You give me too much credit."

Mr. Lovette leaned back in his chair and stroked the scruff on his face.  Probably thinking about how to discipline me, I'd most definitely go on an indefinite probation.  My numbers went from being the best in the solar system to some of the worst.

"Ok, here's what we'll do." He said decidedly. "I'm taking all of your pledges away."

"What?!" I exclaimed.  I could understand needing a change but to completely clear my caseload and take my pledges away was just cruel. 

"Hold on." He said putting his hands up. "I know it sounds harsh.  But, you can decide who gets to take over. And you are permitted to check on them and read their bi-weekly reports."

I sat in silence, my jaw still clenched.  

"Q, this is serious.  It's getting to the point where I wont be able to protect you anymore.  This needs to happen."

Tears burned the corner of my eyes at the thought of not being able to help my pledges anymore.  Some of them didn't even know I existed and the ones that did had no idea that I was a cupid. But when you're an immortal being literally made of love, you grow impossibly attached to those hearts that you're responsible for.

"So if I don't have my pledges what will I do."

"You would have one new one, and it will be the ultimate test.  I'll have her file uploaded to your database."

"Is there something special about her?"

"Her case will prove to be difficult which is why she will be your one and only charge.  You'll have to take your flesh form and befriend her. You have one year."

"Wait a time limit?! You can't rush love, Mr. L you and I both know that's not how it works."

"I'm well aware of how love works, I am love itself and I have been around since the beginning of time.  Your new charge needs to fall in love in exactly one year or you go back to training. Am I understood?"

My head fell and I sucked in a deep breath.  I didn't have a choice. "I understand, sir."

"Good.  Go find someone to take your current caseload.  Your new assignment begins at 6am tomorrow morning."

"What time zone?"

"Pacific Standard. You're going to Seattle."

* * *

 

"Hey Dolls!" I called as I ran down the corridor of cupid headquarters. "Dolls!"

He turned around and smiled at me as I ran towards him. "Hey, Earp.  Where's the fire?"

"I have a favor to ask." I panted. "It's kind of embarrassing though, so could we keep it between us?"

"Of course.  You can trust me with anything."

"I know I can." I grabbed his hand. "So, my numbers have been pretty bad lately."

Dolls' eyebrows shot up in shock and he ducked his head to look around for any prying ears and took me into one of the vacant offices. "How bad are we talking?" he inquired seriously.

"Like...bottom 30th percentile."

"What happened?  No one gets better results than you."

"Not lately...I don't know what's wrong with me. But Lovette says I need to give all of my pledges to someone I can trust while I take on some kind of special case.  It'll be my test.  Could you take over my current caseload?"

"Wow." he rubbed his chin. "I'm sorry about your pledges, I know how much you love them.  Of course i'll take them if you need me to."

"Really? Oh that would be amazing!" I let out a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

"Just transfer their files to my database."

"Of course."

"Ok, so I really am flattered that you asked me.  But why not Wynonna?"

I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head to give a knowing look.  "I love my sister, but she's the least discreet person in the galaxy."

"Fair enough. So where you headed?"

"Seattle."

Dolls attempted and failed at holding back a laugh.

"What?" i asked. 

"Nothing.  Just good luck."  He began glowing bright green which meant he was about to transport.

"Wh-Dolls! What do you-" I started, but he was already gone.  A sharp outline of a green heart floated in front of me before disappearing all together.  I rolled my eyes and decided to transport to my own place to get everything ready for the next day.

I didn't live in any exotic place like most cupids.  My condo was at the top of a hill in Malibu, California.  Very expensive but my savings over my countless years of working as well as the salary I currently get more than covers.  Most people would probably think celestial beings didn't need money, but we do eat and sleep just like most living creatures.  That costs money and we aren't thieves, so the supernatural council met with the highest ranking creatures from each perspective planet that used currency and disclosed our purpose and created a system in which we could get paid.

I was luckily assigned to work on earth, and during those historic era’s of war and economic instability my job was in high demand so I wracked up a lot of gold and cash.

“Ok.” I groaned.  My bag was easy enough to pack.  I just snapped my fingers and a stream of pink magic poured from my palm and traveled to the bedroom to put some clothes in a suitcase. I opened my laptop to reserve a last minute hotel using the company credit card.  Of course the only thing available on such short notice was a penthouse in a 5 star hotel. “Oh well. This is what happens when I get a last minute assignment.”

After booking I closed my eyes and summoned all of my case files to my dining room table.  There were at least a hundred of them and it would take a while to transfer them. Luckily I had them sorted by priority so it would be easy to get those in first and then add notes to the ones that needed.  I had my lucky pen out and on the dotted line on the front of each file that said “transfer” I wrote in 'Xavier Dolls' and watched as my name faded and his became the main one on the cover.  'Preceded by Waverly Earp' was in small font at the bottom left corner. It was sad to see them go but it was for the best. I was failing them and Dolls really was great.

* * *

 

Monday: August 20th. 5:45am

 

I stood outside of a small shack-like garage that had been converted into a studio apartment.  It was cloudy out and the air was damp. It wasn’t particularly cold, though.  Definitely had some ‘Twilight’ vampire vibes, it was clear why the movie would be based in Washington.  I held my hand up in front of me, palm facing up, and searched my case file inventory in my mind and there was only one.  Initials N.H. So I summoned it to my palm and opened it to read up on my new pledge.

 

Name: Nicole Haught

Gender: Female

D.O.B: January 5th 1991 (27 years old)

Occupation: Various

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual (Strict) 

Relationship Status: Single

Last Relationship:  2009-2013

Family: Deceased

Friends: 1

 

There was a picture attached.  It looked like just a copy of her license instead of from social media like they normally did.  Nicole had rich red hair that went down to her collar bones. Her eyebrows were thick and unruly. Everything about Nicole’s face was harsh and intimidating.  Except for her eyes, they were brown and looked kind. Her layers would be interesting to discover.

“One friend, no family, no stable job, and...questionable housing. This will definitely be a challenge.” I thought outloud.  I was to befriend this girl to help her, but the first thing I needed to do was shadow her for a week to learn as much as I could without her changing to bias me. My cloaking spell was already up so no one could see me or hear me and wouldn't be able to until I took it down.  I transported into the small single apartment and landed in the kitchen. It was clean, obsessively clean. The cabinets were bare save for a few jars of peanut butter and a loaf of bread.  There was one plate on the dish rack and a bowl of grapes next to the sink. “Extreme minimalist. Not great but not necessarily bad.” Leaving the kitchen, I went to explore the rest of the apartment.  The living room doubled as a bedroom and there was a body under the covers of the bed unmoving. Once again there wasn’t much. An empty laundry bin, one dresser with 4 drawers and a small TV on top, a desk with two pens in a pencil holder, and the bed was full sized with plain blue sheets.  No pictures, no art, no decorative touches. I didn’t feel the need to go into the bathroom but to be thorough I did anyway. Everything was white: the floor, the floor mat in front of the shower, the sink, the tile, and the shower. Nothing that showed her personality at all.

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?”

I jumped at the sudden soft voice.  I turned around and a tall sleepy red head was staring at me intently. 

“Are you going to answer the question? I have alarms on the door and all the windows that make a sound when they’re opened.  No alarms went off, so how did you get in?”

“Wait, you can see me?” it just clicked...my cloak was up.  There was no way she should be able to see me.

“Of course I can.  If you didn’t come in through a door or window…” she trailed off before raising her hand in a fist. “You have one more chance to tell me who you are, or you’re dead.” she threatened.  The raised hand suddenly caught fire and it gathered above the girl’s knuckles to form a fire ball.

“You’re a witch?! They didn’t tell me that!”

“Who sent you here?!” She yelled. The fireball above her fist growing in size.

“I’m uh...I-” I didn’t want to tell her I was a cupid.  That could completely throw a wrench in everything. “I’m your sentinel. I’m here to protect you.”

The fire got smaller as the red head’s guard visibly dropped. “The chamber of elders think I need protection? From what?”

“I uh..I don’t know.  I wasn’t given any specifics, I was just sent to watch over you.”

“I don’t need anyone to watch over me.” she declared. “But I know how this works. And that means you aren’t going to leave me alone so I’ll bite.”

“Great!  I’m Q.” I introduced myself and reached to shake her hand.  She ignored the gesture and frowned. “No, you angels and these nicknames are always horrible.  What’s your real name?”

“It’s Waverly.”

“Much better.  I’m Nicole. Please stay out of my way.” She turned on her heel and went into the kitchen.  I stayed on her heels and decided to use this opportunity to get to know her since my normal ‘cloak and shadow’ technique wasn’t going to pan out.

“So, Nicole. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“Nope.” she said simply.  Nicole grabbed her peanut butter and bread from the cabinet and some jelly out of the refrigerator.  The only other thing inside was water. She grabbed the only plate off the dish wrack and made a sandwich.

“Shouldn’t we try to be friendly since I have to stick around for a while?”

“Nope.” she said again dryly. “What kind of sentinel are you? Normally they aren’t as chipper...or talkative.”

“I am not chipper! And I am not talkative!”

“Whatever you said.” she said with a mouth full of food. “I’m going on patrol, you comin?”

“Patrolling what?”

The question went on deaf ears as the tall woman slipped on some shoes and grabbed her keys before heading out the door.

“Hey wait! I’m coming!” I hollered and ran after her.

* * *

 

 

 

6 weeks.  It’s been 6 weeks with Nicole and the only thing I knew about her was that she exclusively at pb&j for every meal except on Sundays, that was when she’d have a real meal. She went on patrol every day to look for demons, which ones specifically was a detail she refused to give up.  When we found them, nothing much would happen.  Sometimes the redhead had questions but most of the time we walked or drove right by them depending on the way she decided to search that day. Sometimes the demons could tell that she was a witch so they’d attack. Nicole was really powerful and had 6 powers. Dominion over fire, telekinesis, empathy, manipulation over molecules, levitation, and silent spell casting.  Normally a witch only had 1 or 2, and the style in which she used them was very old fashioned. That means either someone really old taught her or she learned by reading old books. There was no sign that she had gone to any modern supernatural academy. 

  
Nicole’s entire life revolved around magic.  I didn’t even think she owned a cell phone because I’d certainly never seen her with one.  The entire assignment was stressing me out because romance wasn’t even close to being on the horizon for Nicole.  She didn’t talk to any women or show any interest to the ones that looked at her on the street. The redhead was extremely attractive so it wasn’t like it would be a challenge to get someone to show any interest.  It was her being so closed off.

 

“Hey, Nicole.” I called from my seat on the new oversized chair I’d bought myself for her apartment.

“Hm?” she answered from behind a spell book.

“Would you want to go get a drink tonight?”

She closed the book and scouled. “Isn’t that against the rules?”

“No, I’m allowed to drink.”

“I meant going out with your clients.”

“We’re going for a drink.  Nothing wrong with us being friends.  And you need to loosen up. What do you say?”

“Well..” she pondered. “I could use a hard whiskey.  You’re buying.”

 

The bar was moderately full.  Enough people to socialize with but not enough to be over crowded.  I grabbed Nicole’s hand to navigate through the crowd to the last empty table.  I stopped a waitress to order our drinks (a whiskey on the rocks with a Stella on the side for each of us) We sat down and the redhead stretched her neck to scope the place out.  “Why’d you choose a lesbian bar?” She asked.

“You told me to pick, i googled, this one had the cheapest drinks.” I lied.  I’d actually scoped the place out a few times over the last week to see what kind of crowd came in.  The truth was I couldn’t know what to look for until Nicole said something, anything, about what kind of girl she’s looking for and what kind of girls didn’t work out for her in the past.

“I didn’t think about if it was straight or gay...do you have a problem with it?”

The waitress came and gave us our drinks and Nicole downed the whiskey in one go and sipped her beer.  “Oh trust me, honey. I’m not complaining. I actually prefer it.”

“Is that so?” I feigned innocence. “Anyone in here pique your interest?”

“Nah.” she shrugged. 

I groaned internally and downed my own whiskey before waving the waitress over again.  I needed to speed things along.

“Hi, could we get another round of jack?  Make them both a double this time. Thanks.”

“You don’t mess around. Definitely underestimated you.  All this time I thought you were a goodie two shoes.”

“This is why you don’t make assumptions before getting to know someone.”

Our drinks came and I drank mine swiftly and then looked at Nicole and signaled her to finish her own.  She shrugged and downed it quickly. 

“So why are you so squirrely?”

“I’m not squirrely.” i insisted

“You kind of are.” she scrunched her nose adorably and sipped from her beer.

“Just work.” I said simply.  I could feel the alcohol burning away some of my resolve. “I may get fired.”

“Fired for what?”

“Just um.  Budget cuts.  I’m under evaluation.”

“Oh so they’re seeing how you handle new clients?”

“Yep.” I popped the p at the end of the word and drained the rest of my beer.

“Well, since you got me booze I don’t dislike you.  So i’ll do you a solid and not die. How’s that?”

I laughed softly and shook my head. “I would greatly appreciate that.”

“Next round is on me.”

Nicole went to the bar and I stayed still. I had no idea how I was going to do this.  How I was going to help her find love if she wasn’t even open to friendship. Maybe that was the problem.  Nicole didn’t have friends, and that’s a form of love you need. I only had 11 months to figure everything out, but that would be the starting point. 

An hour had gone by and I couldn’t even remember how many shots we’d taken at this point but I was definitely drunk and Nicole was wasted.  The only reason I could hold my liquor was because I spent the last thousand years keeping up with Wynonna and her rowdy crowd.

“Alright.  I took the shot with no chaser so you have to answer a question.” I giggled.

“Fineeeeeee” Nicole slurred. “What’s your question?”

“When’s the last time you had sex?”

The redhead spit out her drink and blushed. “Wh-why do you need to know that?!”

“Because i’m with you every day the last 6 weeks from 5am to midnight and you’ve shown no signs of having any!”

“Wait, you’re in my place at 5 while i’m still sleeping? Like just watching me? That’s creepy.”

“That’s the job!” i defended. “Now you have to answer, we had a bet.”

“Ok, it’s been a while.”

“Define a while.”

“I don’t know...a couple of years.”

“Years?! How do you function?”

“Relax, it’s sex not food.”

“Sex is food for your vagina.” a laughed. “Maybe you’d be less grumpy if you cleared out the cobwebs and fed your lady lips.”

“Wow.” she crossed her arms. “Time out. Waverly, who knew you had such a dirty mind! Aren’t you supposed to be an angel?”

I just shrugged. “I was human once.”

“Alright former human.  When was the last time you had sex?”

“Two days before I was assigned to you.”

“Hm.  Lucky guy.”

“Who says it was a guy?” I asked playfully.  Nicole’s face perked up at the admission. “And why would the person in question be lucky?”

“Oh come on.  Don’t play dumb, you know why.”

My cheeks burned and my suddenly confident demeanor became bashful.

“You know, any girl would be lucky to have you too.  We should find you someone to take home.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Oh come on.  Why not?!”

“Because I can’t get distracted.  I need to stay focused on my goal.”

“Alright I’ll bite.  What’s the goal?”

“I need to avenge my family...the demons that killed them.  I got 2 of them and there’s 3 more still out there. I’m going to find them and when i do they’ll wish they’d never even thought about fucking with me.”   
“Oh…”  Everything made more sense now.  Nicole was revenge crazed and it was understandable, but not healthy at all.  “I get it. But don’t you think it would be easier to meet your goal with people you love by your side?”

“I think they would just get in the way.  If I love someone then they could be used against me.”

“Nicole…” I started.

“Please.  I don’t want to have this conversation right now.” she pled.  So I let it go. The way Nicole spoke I was sure that someone she loved besides her family was used against her and it didn’t end well.  That was a story for a different day.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Hey, so remember when we went out for drinks last month and we started talking about possibly making a friend?.” I said from the kitchen of Nicole’s apartment.  It was 7am and I was making coffee. I figured if I were going to be stuck there all the time I may as well have a way to caffeinate myself, so i bought a coffee maker. 

“I said I didn’t want to talk about it.” Nicole groaned from her bedroom. 

“You’re so stubborn.” I sat in my chair and summoned a book to read while Nicole did some training.

“It’s how I stay alive.” she huffed. “Hey make yourself useful and throw some low voltage attacks at me.”

“Really? This is what we’re reverting back to? I thought we had bonded and developed an understanding.”

“Yep, but I told you I need to stay focused.  I haven’t had anyone to train with in a while.  So throw an energy ball or a cloud or something.”

“A cloud?”  
  
“I don’t know what you can do.”

“I’m not attacking you Nicole.”

“Oh, don’t be such a dud.  Help me train.”

“I said no!” I shouted. “I’m not a doormat Nicole.  I’ve been here for almost 3 months now, I came for your benefit and you’re just cold and downright mean!”

“Then leave! I didn’t ask you to come here.”

“I’m doing my job! I have to be here, and even if you are completely horrible for no reason I plan to do that job.  But you need to stop being an asshole.”

“You know, maybe you’re under review because you’re not good anymore.  You said you’ve been doing this for hundreds of years and all of a sudden you might get canned? You should just quit, you lost your touch. Clip your wings and live out the remainder of your sad little life as a human because you aren’t useful at this anymore.”

I froze in place and it felt like her words replayed in my mind a million times.  I looked at Nicole once more and she stared at me with an unreadable expression on her face.  Her brows furrowed as her own face fell and she walked towards me. “Waverly.”

I put my cloak up as her hand reached towards me.

“You know I can still see you.”

“Yeah, but you can’t touch me.” I mumbled. “At least not physically.”

“Look I didn’t mean to snap at you. Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen and go demon hunting.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Seriously? This is how it’s gonna be.”

I stared into her warm brown eyes and almost wanted to just forget but a piece of me knew she was right and there was no point in any of this anymore.

“I’m gonna go...like you said.”

“Oh come on, Waves.” she started. That was the first time she’d ever shortened my name: it was cute.

“You won’t see me anymore.” I said quietly as i transported myself back to my hotel room.  I would have gone home but I didn’t feel like putting in the effort to go that far.

The best part about being an Earp was even if you didn’t know how it got there, there was always a surplus of booze in the vicinity.  Fancy hotels always had a mini fridge full of hard liquor, so I of course indulge. I took all 12 mini bottles of various alcohol and put them on the nightstand next to the king sized bed in the bedroom of the penthouse and turned the TV on for background noise.  The bachelorette was on, I hadn’t watched it or any TV really in the last 10 years because of work. However, work wouldn’t be a problem after I tendered my resignation. The day I would do that was to be determined. I figured I could take a week and they would understand why I needed the time.

* * *

 

I drowned my sorrows for hours and hours soon turned to days.  So many days that I didn’t know what day it was anymore. The TV was still on but I’d changed it to MTV’s Catfish.  It was highly entertaining and extremely ridiculous that people would go to such extremes just to play a prank on someone.

“Hey, Earp.” rung in my ears before a bright green heart appeared in front of the television and Dolls showed up.  The man frowned and put his hand over his nose. “Dude, you smell horrible.”

“Sorry.” I said half heartedly. “I haven’t had a chance to shower.”

“I chance between alternating eating a cheesy puff and clicking the buttons on the remote?”

“Mhm.” I agreed. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I remembered what day it was.  Just wanted to check in on you.”

“You always remember…”

“Of course I do.  So how’s the assignment.”

“Funny you should ask.” I huffed. “It made me realize that I’m not cut out for this anymore and it’s time to give it up.  I’m turning in my resignation next week.”

“You can’t be serious.” Dolls deadpanned. “You love this job!”

“Hmm.” I summoned a slim white enevelope with 'Mr. Lovette' scrawled across the front and handed it to Dolls.  He took the letter out of it and red out loud.

“Dear Mr. L.  I’m sorry to tell you this way but i’ve decided to resign.  This last assignment, though short, has made me realize that I am not the cupid I used to be and won’t be able to get back to that.  Therefore, I am giving one week notice for my retirement. I apologize for letting you down and hope to stay in touch. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and my family.”  He shook his head and crumpled the paper in his hands. “No.” the dark man said simply. “You’re not doing this.”

“I’ve already decided.” I disagreed. “This is for the best.”

“You’re just saying this because of your emotions.  This is the worst time for you to be making this choice.  Can you give it a week at least? Please?”

“I don’t know….”

“Ok lets start small.  Take a shower?”

“Seriously?” I asked incredulously

“Dear God, please.  You stink.”

“Fine.” I grunted and rolled off the bed to head for the bathroom.  

The shower felt amazing.  I scrubbed my body 3 times and washed my hair twice before deep conditioning and combing out all the knots that had formed.  When i got out I moisturized with some of my calming essential oils and put on some clean and comfortable clothes before meeting dolls back in the living area of the penthouse.

“Better?” I twirled.

“Yes.  Much better.  And now i can do this.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around me tightly.  I reciprocated and took a deep breath. “Now, can you please rethink this whole thing?” He continued as he rubbed small circles on my back.

“I don’t know.”

“What even happened to make you think about this? I never thought you’d quit, especially without any warning or signs.”

“Just...working with Nicole.” I told him how things had gone over the past couple of months.  How mean the redhead was to me and how every time we were on the verge of some kind of break through, no matter how small, she’d blow up and snap at me.  And the last altercation we’d had I was the one to snap first and I never do that…

“I understand how that can be frustrating. But you need to remember why we do what we do in the first place.  People like her, who have gone through something that made them close themselves off. She needs someone to show her that there is stability and love is kind, patient, and dependable.  Just like you.”

I stayed still with the side of my face resting on his chest as he spoke to me.  Dolls had a way with words and making people feel like they have a purpose. “You know. We’ve been friends for 600 years and every year without fail you show up wherever I am on this day and somehow get me to pull myself together with a gentle touch.  If anyone is the very definition of love it’s you.”

My resolve had begun to build itself back up when I heard it, or more felt it.  Nicole. She was in pain and she needed help. My name stubbornly being chanted in the back of her mind and her body was injured.

“Dolls, I have to go she’s in trouble!” I exclaimed and transported without a second thought.

I ended up behind in front of a building on a busy downtown street but there was no sign of Nicole.  My eyes searched frantically before I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. 

“Waverly!” echoed in my mind and I knew which way to go.  I raised my cloak and ran into the alley beside me. Almost immediately, Nicole ran into me and I pulled her back around the corner onto the busy street and stopped us in our tracks.

“What are you doing?!  We have to go!”

“Hey hey. It’s ok.” I cooed. “I have my cloak up and as long as I’m holding you they can’t see or hear us.  If we move or try to transport anymore they could sense the magic. Just stand still, ok?”

I looked at her then.  There was blood everywhere.  Her legs had countless gashes and her face was obviously punched by multiple fists, or maybe one fist punched multiple times.  Even Nicole’s arms were swollen and bruised. Her tank top showed just how extensive the damage was.

“Why’d you come?” she asked.

“Because you needed me.” I said simply.

Whoever had been torturing Nicole passed by and she tensed up.  I’d never seen her afraid of anything before. “It’s alright. Remember they don’t know we’re here.  Once they leave we can go to the hospital, it’s just down the block.”

“No, please take me home.” she pleaded. “ I can heal myself faster there.”

“Oh...uh.” I fumbled.  Nicole thought I was her guardian.  If I took her home in a large cloud shaped like a bright pink heart that would raise some suspicion.

“It’s ok.  I know you’re a cupid.”

“How?!” the shock and boyster in my voice shocked even me.

“When you left...you transported in front of me.  Your form turns pink and purple and it’s kind of foggy.”

“And you’re not mad?”

“I probably would have been at first.” she coughed and some blood spilled from her lips. “Sorry.” she apologized quickly. “I shouldn’t have said those things last week .  I hope you don’t let an impossible case like me get in the way of helping other people.”

“Wow.” I raised my eyebrows. “I knew you could be nice to me.” I smiled.

“Don’t get any ideas.” she  groaned and involuntarily shifted forward to rest some of her weight on me.

“I can take you home now in my purple and pink cloud.” I grinned

“Please do…”

I poofed us across town in 8 seconds.  I made it so we landed directly in front of Nicole’s bed.  She coughed out a “thank you” before all of the remaining adrenaline in her body drained and she collapsed backwards.  I snapped my fingers and let a stream of magic come out of each hand. One was taking off Nicole’s soiled clothing and the other got a wet rag to clean her up.  The pink and string of cloud-like magic covered Nicole so I couldn’t see anything. Soon enough the redhead was fully clothed in sweats and under the covers sound asleep.  I sat in my chair and picked up the book I’d left on the end table. Nicole hadn’t moved it which meant she on some level was hoping I’d come back. And suddenly, the case of Nicole Haught didn’t seem so hopeless.

 


	2. December - March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh part 2 :D . It's even longer than part 1 so pace yourselves

She’d been out cold for two days now.  All of the cuts and gashes on her body had completely scabbed over, which was a good sign.  Nicole was a fast healer. I didn’t know if it was because she had some kind of enchantment on her apartment or if it was due to her powers, but I was thankful.  As difficult as Nicole had been I was still pledged to her and I cared deeply. So I hadn’t left, aside from the 5 minutes it took to leave and get some clothes and toiletries for my stay.  I stood over the redhead and breathed roughly out of my nose before taking her temperature with the back of my hand: she shivered slightly and seemed to run cold so I put an extra blanket over her and placed some heating pads on either shoulder.

I’d managed to get Nicole to sip a little bit of water but food wasn’t an option in her state. I made a mental  note to cook her a full course meal when she finally woke, it was long overdue. Low mumbling stole my focus and my eyes skipped over to Nicole who’d begun stirring in bed.

“Hey.” I said softly. “Nicole, can you hear me?”  I sat on the bed next to the redhead and stroked my fingers through her hair.

“Mmm. Why am I not surprised that you’re here.” she stated more than asked.

“Because decent people don’t leave injured people to fend for themselves.” I countered.

Nicole sat up, too quickly for my liking, and looked around the room.  There was a glass of water on the little table next to the chair I sit in, once spotted Nicole reached out her hand and the cup floated shakily into her palm.

“You could have just asked me to get that for you.  Your powers are weak right now.”

“Thanks captain obvious, but I can take care of myself.”

“Ok, this is what we’re not going to do, Nicole.” I snapped. “I’m here to help you and it doesn’t matter to me if you like it or not. I care about you and i’m staying. No matter how many walls you have or how hard you try to push me away I will always come back. Got it?”

Nicole nodded her head silently and averted her eyes before chugging the glass of water. “Could you uh.  Could you help me up? I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Of course I can”

I helped Nicole as best I could with her being so much taller than me. Once she was on her feet, though, she was stable enough to maneuver around the small apartment.  So I decided to go out for groceries while she showered and changed. It didn’t take very long since there was a market just down the street. What Nicole ate besides pb&j and her weekly spaghetti wasn’t much to go on so more food than necessary ended up overflowing in the studio sized kitchen.

“What’s all this?” Nicole leaned on the door frame toweling her freshly washed and conditioned hair.

“You need to eat.” I said simply. “But I wasn’t sure what you ate.”

“Just a pb&j would have been sufficient.”

“Absolutely not.  I have all this food so I’m going to make you something.”

“Uh, ok.  That sounds nice.”

“Now what do you like and what don’t you like?”

“I like meat, pasta, and pb&j...I don’t like vegetables.”

“So you just don’t eat them at all?”

The redhead just shook her head.

“But they’re so good for you.”

“Maybe.  But they’re bad for my taste buds.”

“That’s gonna catch up to you in your 30s.  But ok. Meat and pasta it is.” I huffed and dug around the refrigerator for some chicken.

“How’d you know to come for me the other day?” Nicole blurted out.  I stood up and frowned as I looked at her.

“You called for me.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Really? I heard your voice clear as day.”

“I swear.  I was so busy trying to get away I didn’t even have time to think about calling for help.  I didn’t even know I could call for you actually.”

“Strange.” I smirked.

“What’s that face for?”

“Well.” I waited a beat. “The only way I’d know you were in trouble without you deliberately calling for me would be if we formed a bond.  And that means you like me and trust me on some level.”

“Yeah yeah.” she waved me off. “Don’t let it get to your head. I don’t have any reason to distrust you, that’s all it is.”

“Whatever you say, Nicole.” I smiled brightly at her and her face contorted looking confused and reluctant to accept it.

“Hey, um.” Nicole chewed on her fingernails nervously. “What I said to you...that wasn’t cool.”

It was a sad excuse for an apology but I knew it was the best I was getting.  “Don’t worry about it. I did snap at you first.”

“It wasn’t for no reason..” she continued. “I shouldn’t have said it.  I could tell you were bothered by something all day and I used your emotions against you.”

“You really are a piece of work.” I laughed cynically. “But I still think you being an asshole is a defense mechanism.”

“I won’t confirm or deny your hypothesis...what had you upset? If you don’t mind me asking?”

I was surprised she wanted to know at all. “It’s always difficult for me this time of year.  I was murdered around this time exactly 1,000 years ago.”

“Is that how it always happens? Becoming a cupid.”

“Cupids are just a type of angel so normally they come from people and other creatures that died or two angels that get together and have a baby.    You kind of get to experiment before being placed in what’s best suited for you when you’re born an angel. It was kind of bizarre learning about all that stuff, I thought there was nothing after death.  But here I am.”

“I’m...sorry.” she forced out.

“Don’t hurt yourself trying to apologize.” I smiled. “And it’s not your fault. I’m ok, really.  I had a good friend come see me and cheer me up.”

“That’s good...”

The atmosphere had gotten thick and awkward. “Alright, we don’t have to dwell on this anymore.  We’re fine.”

Nicole nodded and retreated back to the bathroom.

 

For the next two weeks Nicole spent her time regaining her strength.  Her last battle took a lot out of her and she needed to train physically and magically to get back to where she was and even surpass it.  It was nice that she was warming up to me. Her rude and snarky comments were kept to a minimum and she even admitted that eating more than one sandwich a day helped her feel stronger and like she could really progress in her training.

“I’ll cook for you every day.  I don’t mind.” I’d blurted out to her.  Cooking wasn’t something I did too often: but something in me wanted to make sure she was ok.  This tall, solid, and unwavering creature had something inside of her that I couldn’t yet see but drew me in and I saw no reason not to go all out.

“Do you consider us friends now?” I asked her a month after she was attacked. “More like acquaintances.” she’d answered. “You’re only here because you have to be.”

“That’s not true.  I don’t have to do anything I don’t want.  You have your prickly parts, well honestly you’re 95% prick, but I still like being here.”

“Did you just call me a prick and somehow turn it into a positive thing?” Nicole smiled.  A genuine full toothy smile at me and it hit my heart, hard.

“I didn’t know you had teeth.”

“Shut up, cupid.” the redhead rolled her eyes and grimaced.  Now she was just being stubborn.

“So now that we’ve established that we’re friends.  Will you give love a try? For me? Your good friend.”

“We didn’t establish anything!” she defended.

“Well I haven’t made a move to leave and you haven’t asked me to.  So we’re friends. That’s how it works.”

“Ohhh my god!” she drew out. “You’re so infuriating”

“You’ll thank me later.  Now please, can we at least try?  Baby steps. Just go for a drink with someone?”

“You won’t give up on this will you?” she deadpanned.

“Nope.  But because I really want you to be happy.  I don’t think you’re as bad as you try to make people think.”

Nicole contemplated for a moment and then surrendered, making some kind of motion with her head that meant she would do it.  


* * *

 

The front door to the apartment  swung open and I looked up from my spot on the bed as Nicole gave me a look that said her date went horribly.

“Really? This is the 3rd girl this week! What happened?”

“She was weird. I don’t know.” The redhead walked over and fell into the sheets next to me.

“Weird? You mean like a girl who lives alone and spends most of her time talking to an invisible supernatural matchmaker.”

“Ok, to be fair that’s only crazy when you say it like that.  You’re very real even if I’m the only one that can see you.” Nicole used a pillow to hit me on the face lightly.

“Hey!” I giggled and slapped her on the arm.  “Fine. I’ll try a different approach. But you have to try harder.”

And I did what I promised.  The new women I found for Nicole were world’s different than the previous ones I’d picked out but just as genuine and smart and sweet. But it didn’t seem to work.  

 

Another 3 weeks had gone by and no one had even made it to a second date.

“Nicole, are you even putting in any effort with these girls?” I complained.

“Of course I am.  Where are you even finding them?”

“It’s not really that hard around here.  A lot of people are instantly attracted to you.  And I just weed out the bad ones.”

“How do you know when they like me?” Nicole inquired.

“Seriously? I’m cupid, I can see the heart’s desire.”

“Oh.” Nicole paused. “Um, can you see mine?”

“I could. But I’d have to touch you and cast a little spell.”

“And you haven’t?  Why not?”

“Because you’re different. You have a lot of walls so what you want probably isn’t what you need or won’t be good for you in the long run.  I analyze your needs based on what I’ve learned spending time with you. Seeing your heart’s desire would put me off.”

“I see.” She let go of a breath she’d been holding and nodded her head. Almost looking relieved. “Well, I don’t think you’re picking right.  None of these girls are my type.”

“Beautiful, intelligent, and mysteriously sexy aren’t your type?”

“I don’t know...I guess I just don’t click with them.”

“Alright, next time I’m going with you.”

“What? No, absolutely not.”

“Nicole.  You’re supposed to be having fun, I’m not asking you to take a wife.  I have to see what’s happening if i’m going to help you.”

She rolled her eyes at me of course relented.  “You’re gonna have to make me a pb&j if you insist on crashing”

“I have a better idea.” I mused. “You make your own damned kindergarten lunch and I still come to your date because I was going to anyway.”

“Doesn’t seem like I win at all in that scenario.” Nicole grumbled.

“Well the next time you veto me and decide we aren’t celebrating thanksgiving, or christmas, or your birthday you should think about the consequences.” I said cheerfully. Not that those holidays particularly bothered me one way or another, but it was nice to out bicker Nicole sometimes.

Nicole’s next date was one I picked out carefully. Kate was 34 and a therapist.  So she was mature and definitely had the patience to deal with someone as hard headed as Nicole.  It was easy enough. Nicole was the one that spotted her while we were out doing some shopping (it was the only way to get the redhead out of the house).  Kate had been buying some lipstick and Nicole muttered something about her being hot twice. I walked over to her with Nicole quickly on my heels trying to stop me but she was too late.  I put my hand on Kate’s shoulder casually and mentioned how the color really popped well on her and eased into a conversation about makeup. I apologized for Nicole being rude and not introducing herself.  And sure enough there was a little flicker in her heart once she looked at the redhead. It wasn’t as intense as the last few women, it was very reserved and controlled..steady even. This was good.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kate had said cooly. “You’re a good girlfriend, shopping together is sweet.”

“Oh no” “Just friends” “Not together” We both scrambled to correct the error.

“Nicole is actually single.” I ventured. “She hasn’t had a girlfriend in a long time.”

“Seriously?” Nicole glared at me.

“Yup.” I smiled. “I’m gonna go to that part of the store you don’t like. Call me when you’re done?”  I walked away before she could respond.

“What-Get back here!” Nicole hissed after me.

I went behind a clothing wrack and cloaked myself before walking back up to the two women.

“Your friend isn’t very subtle.” Kate laughed.  Nicole could clearly see me but had to resist the urge to yell at me for fear of seeming crazy for screaming at air.

“Um yeah.  I’m sorry about her.  She can be a pain.”

“It’s not a problem, really. I’m glad she wasn’t.”

“Oh really?” Nicole perked an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“Well, if she hadn’t said anything I wouldn’t ask you out for drinks this weekend.  If you’d like.”

“I would love to.”

Nicole suggested the bar we’d gone to the first night we’d gone out together and both women agreed on a time before swapping phone numbers.  Nicole’s dinosaur flip phone with the large number pad was embarrassing, but Kate didn’t seem to mind it.

So here we were.  After I’d done a little bit of recon on Kate I determined that she was a good person with good intentions and would be capable of giving the type of love Nicole needed. So far it was good.  Kate asked a lot of questions and did most of the talking and when Nicole didn’t provide enough of an answer I would tell her what to say or give her a counter question to ask.

“It’s not hard to see what went wrong with the other ones.” I said out loud.

“So Kate.  In the early stages of your career did you ever have someone in your ear criticising everything you do?”

“Oh.  You mean like a mentor? Yes actually I did.  I really wish he’d trusted me to do the right thing.  It got rather annoying, I just wanted to kick him sometimes.”

“Hmm. I completely understand.” Nicole said, emphasizing her syllables.

“Now who’s not subtle?” I snorted.  “Ask her if she’s having a good time.”

“Are you um, having a good time?” Nicole asked unsure of herself.

“I’m enjoying the company.  Are you?”

“Yes.”

“You know. I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but I wasn’t sure this would go so smoothly.”

Nicole just hummed and I had to yet again convince her to keep the conversation going by asking why.

“Well, back at the mall.” Kate continued. “You had very few words and even fewer words talking over the phone.  It’s a little hard to get a read on you.”

“What can I say? I’m a mystery.” Nicole shrugged.  She downed the rest of her beer and burped.

“Are you kidding right now?!” I poked her in the leg with my finger.

“You know, the reason you get gassy after drinking beer is because they don’t let it foam and settle.  It bloats you.”

“Really now?  That’s an interesting fact.”  the redhead suddenly leaned forward with interest.

I couldn’t believe it, the blatant display of bodily gas so disrespectfully blown nearly in her face and Kate wasn’t the slightest bit phased.  If I really thought about it, Nicole never did anything like that in front of me. I’d never heard her burp or fart or smelled it for that matter.  Being in her home for days at a time I never even knew when she pooped. But all of a sudden she lets a belch rip from her throat in front of this woman.

“I’ll see you at home.” I said exasperated. “You seem comfortable now.”

I took my leave and would wait for updates the next day.  
  


* * *

 

 

“3 dates now!” I cheered. “This is great.  3 meetups for drinks and tomorrow will be the 3rd date.  Are you so totally excited?!”

“Calm down princess bubblegum it’s just a date.”

“Alright captain cranky pants.  I’m allowed to be happy for you.  So are you going to do that thing you do on third dates?”

“What thing?” Nicole asked.

“Sex.” I quipped.

She’d been reading a book and didn’t look up from it once.  I was making breakfast for the both of us. It’d become sort of a ritual.  I cooked twice a day, making breakfast and dinner. I slid the eggs, bacon, and pancakes on a plate in front of the redhead and she moaned at the sight. “This looks so amazing.  You’re an angel” she said as she took a bite out of a piece of bacon.

“I know it’s just an expression.  But I am quite literally an angel.”  I sat at in the chair across from her and nibbled from the bowl of fruit in front of me.

“I don’t see how you can survive on just fruit and vegetables.”

“I eat more than just fruits and vegetables.  I’m vegan but I don’t just eat raw plants all day.”

“True.  Some of the stuff you eat has fooled even me.”

“I take it you don’t want to answer my original question…”

“Well...I haven’t even kissed her yet?” she winced. “I don’t think we can do the other thing if we don’t do the first thing.”

“Oh...I just thought you had at this point.  That’s ok, maybe tonight you can make your move to get that kiss.”

“Maybe..” she trailed off. “Can we talk about something else please?”

“Alright sure.” I played along. “How do you survive? I haven’t seen you do any kind of work since I’ve met you and somehow you always have money to buy potion ingredients, new spell books, and copious amounts of pb&j.”

“Oh.  I own the main house.”

“What?” I gaped around a piece of honeydew

“The main house that’s part of this back house.  I own the whole thing. The tenants pay me rent every month.”

“That...makes a lot of sense.” I nodded. “Ok next question.  Why were you only eating pb&j and canned spaghetti when we first met?”

“Thought that would be obvious.  I can't cook.”

“Huh...you seem like you can.”

Nicole furrowed her brows. “People who can cook look a certain way?”

“Well no.  But i don’t know.  You just give me this nurturing vibe and feeling.  That normally involves cooking.”

“That’s all you, cupid.”  
“You know.  If you weren’t going to use my actual name why did you even ask what it was when we first met?”

The redhead raised and lowered her shoulders as she finished her food and took both of our dishes to the sink and washed them.  

“It’s kind of hard to refer to you by anything other than cupid or something close to it when you’re constantly surrounded by puffy pink clouds in the shape of a heart.”

I rolled my eyes and ignored the comment.   I’d learned when the battle with Nicole was a lost cause. So instead of draw it out, we laid on the floor with all of the the redhead’s investigative papers scattered around us.  There had been 9 demons that killed her family and Nicole had tracked down and killed 6 of them, so there were 3 left. That day when I found her all beat up, those 3 had cornered  her in an attempt to kill her before she had a chance to pick them off one by one but I’d thwarted their plans. There was no telling now when they would strike again or if they knew where Nicole was.  Getting her into that alley had been a long thought out trap for her, so now any lead we drummed up would have to be checked, double checked, and triple checked to be sure.

“Thanks for helping me with this.  Having a fresh set of eyes makes everything a lot easier and smoother.”

I bumped Nicole’s shoulder with mine and gave a her a wide closed mouth smile. “It’s not a problem at all.”

We laid there for so long I lost track of time and the next thing I knew I was waking up in bed...Nicole’s bed to be specific. When i searched the room she was sitting in my la-z-boy with a mug of coffee, nose deep in a book of defensive charms.

“Ok.  So maybe it is a little unsettling to wake up to someone watching over you.” I mumbled sleeplily.

“Taste of your own medicine.” the redhead grinned. “Good afternoon sleepy head.”

“Afternoon?!” I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and sure enough it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. “Wow.  I was really out.”

“When was the last time you slept?”

“I don’t know...a week or so.” I guessed. “I don’t need to sleep often to function.”

“Yes, I figured that out.  But how you passed out last night I figured out that you still do need to sleep sometimes.”

“Mm.” I hummed. “I guess I just forgot.”

“I would have made you food, but i’d just burn the place down.  I did make coffee, tho.” Nicole got up and came back with a mug of coffee how I like it, with extra sugar and no cream.  I looked at her skeptically as I took a sip.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “It’s not a big deal.  Just drink your coffee.”

I smiled at her and did just that. “You like me.” I winked.  And she just stared at me for a few beats.

“I um. I wanted to ask you something…”

“Ask away.”

“How old were you? When um, when everything happened.”  
The question was both simple and loaded. “I was 23…”

“So young.  Younger than me.”

“Why do you ask?”

Nicole shrugged her shoulders in her usual manner.

“Oh, you’re trying to get to know me.  That’s cute.”

“I’m not cute!” she huffed.

Nicole was so hot headed it was ridiculous, any little thing set her off. But months of being around it proved that underneath all of that steam was a big teddy bear and it didn’t upset me anymore.  It was cute, which I found myself telling her every time she got worked up over something.

“What are you wearing for your date tonight?”

“This?” She looked down at herself.  

Some black jeans that had faded and ripped from overuse and a plain white T-shirt was her idea of date attire.

“No” I said matter of factly. “Luckily, I have just the thing for you.” I smiled and snapped my fingers to summon a bag of clothes I’d bought for Nicole for an occasion like this.   “Everything is very similar to what you’d wear, and I got your sizes from the clothes you already have. Soo..” I searched through the bag and tossed her an outfit. “Go take a shower and then put this on.”

“Are you sure I look ok in this?” the redhead walked unsurely from the bathroom in some new fitted black jeans and a simple blue button down shirt.  

“You look perfect.” I grinned. “Now, I think your hair should be pulled back so we can see your face.” I snapped my fingers and her hair was neatly combed into a mid height ponytail.  “This is a casual date right?”

“Yep.”

“Great, you look casually sexy.”

Nicole went to the bathroom to look at herself and came back with a displeased expression on her face.

“What is it?”

“My eyebrows...I never really looked at them because my hair is always in my face.  Do you know how to make them better?”

“Please, do you know who you’re talking to?”

I got my tools out and began trimming and plucking to give Nicole a clean and edgy look.  Nothing too dramatic but not too blocky and masculine.

“Maybe I should cut my hair too.”

“Really?” I didn’t think she’d thought too much about this kind of stuff.

“Yeah, I mean shorter hair can be sexy too right?”

“Of course.  It definitely is.  I think I can manage that but maybe a different day.”

“Cool.” Nicole winced at the last hair I plucked at her face and when she looked in the mirror this time the expression on her face was very pleased.

“Have fun on your date!”

I waved her off and closed the door.  I had about 4 hours to kill, and if things went great then I’d have until tomorrow.  No reason to stick around so I went back to my hotel room, surprised to find Dolls waiting for me.

“Hey!” I greeted him cheerfully. “What are you doing here?!”

“Waiting for you, obviously.”

I gave him a hug briefly and kicked off my shoes to get comfortable.

“So I dropped by to give you an update on your pledges.”

“They aren’t mine anymore, Dolls.”

“Maybe not officially but that bond is still there.” He smiled.  Dolls summoned all of the case files he wanted to show me and I was happy to know that most of them were on track to falling in love and a couple of them had already found who they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with even if they didn’t know it themselves yet.  Some of my pairings had broken up and were going through massive heartbreak, and not too many others were just as I left them: only now, Dolls had them falling in love with themselves which was definitely needed for them to live their happiest life.

“I’m really glad I chose you.  They all seem really happy.”

“I’m doing my best to live up to your reputation.” he replied seriously. “You know, your sister almost bit my head off when she found out you didn’t choose her for this.”

“Oh and she hasn’t called me.  This is going to be really bad when she does.” I groaned.

“Don’t worry.  She loves you more than life itself, she’ll get over it quickly.”

“Let’s hope.”

“Speaking of love.  How’s your solo pledge?”

“She is on a date as we speak.” I boasted. “It’s spring time so love and joy are in the air.  It’s the perfect time of year for romance.”

“That it is.  Do you think she’s found the one?”

“Well honestly no.  I can tell Nicole really likes Kate but it’s more of a lust and friendship type thing.”

“Hm.  Have you talked to her about it?”

“Not really.  Any little thing could set her off and make her shut down.  It was hard enough to get her to agree to date in the first place, let alone get on a 3rd date with the same girl.”

“Hm.  Tough egg.  I’m impressed you pulled this off, only you could have.”

“No, I think you could have too.  Probably easier than I could have.”

“Guess we’ll never know.”

The sound of a door slamming echoed in my head and I looked at the clock.  Dolls and I had been talking for hours and Nicole must have been home.

“She’s back already.  Catch you later?”

“Yep, See you around, Earp.” He saluted me and disappeared in a puff of green smoke and I followed suit in my puff of pink.

 

“Soooo” I waggled my eyebrows as I materialized in front of Nicole. “How was it?”

“It was nice.” she said dryly.  I checked out her clothes and they hadn’t moved one bit since she left.

“No kissing then.”

“Nope.  I don’t know, I just. I can’t go for it and she’s not going for it either.”

“Nicole.” I smiled gently at her and reached for her hand. “It’s ok to not rush things, there’s no obligation.”

“I’m just so conflicted.  This girl is really beautiful and smart and quirky and charming, but I think maybe her job would get in the way.”

“Ohhh. Well that does make sense. But if you really like her then I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t take the chance.”

“You really think so?” Her eyes brightened as she looked at me and her phone chimed then.  She plucked it from her pocket and read the message.

“It’s Kate.  She says if it’s not too late she’d like a do-over of the end of the night.” the red head scrunched her nose before continuing. “What does that mean?”

“Silly.  It means she wants to make a move! Now’s your chance to go for it!”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Nicole, take it from me.  Life is way too short to wonder if-”

 

And she was kissing me, hard.  She swallowed what was left of the sentence I’d started and covered my lips with hers and on instinct my arms traveled up and over her shoulders.  My stomach felt fluttery and light, like the newly formed butterflies in it would lift us both from the ground. Nicole’s lips were soft and warm, the skin on her face rubbing against mine felt like velvet and smelled like vanilla and powder.  At some point my hands found their way into her thick silky hair and my lower back burned at the feeling of her palms pulling me in closer. It was a sexy kiss, one I didn’t even know I wanted or needed until it was happening. Nicole’s tongue darted out to trace my bottom lip before it was trapped and tugged between her two perfect rows of teeth.  An airy ‘ahh’ escaped my throat and I felt myself being pulled in even closer, or maybe I was the one doing the pulling but it didn’t matter too much longer because my legs her around her waist. My center bumping against the buckle of her pants as she pushed me roughly against a wall. We kept kissing, wildly almost like animals with no tact. It was too much, my body was overheating and I either needed to get naked or I needed to stop.  

And the moment was over then.  I forced myself to pull away and rested my forehead against Nicole’s.  She held me up with my legs wrapped around her, steadily as we caught our breath.  My eyes opened to meet kind brown ones.

“We should, uh.” I gestured to the floor and she got the memo to put me down.  Stepping away from each other felt cold and almost wrong, but that was at the back of my mind when I had others things to worry about.  Like the fact that she had just kissed me and I kissed back.

“Sorry.” Nicole said softly. “I don’t know why I…”

“It’s alright. Um, momentum from your date and all.”

“Yeah...that’s it.”

“It’s pretty late.  So I’m going to head out now. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Whatever you want.” Nicole said coldly.

“Goodnight.” I waved and transported myself away.  


* * *

 

 

“So it’s been what? 7 months now.  How are things going?” Mr. L leaned back in his seat, genuinely curious.

“It’s um.  It’s going.  Nicole was really tough in the beginning and really challenged me but there’s a prospect for her.”

“Just a prospect?  Not a sure thing?”

“Well it’s too soon to tell.” I reasoned.

“The old you would be able to tell instantly if this was the one.  You have a 93% accuracy rating. You can tell someone’s soulmate before they’ve even met.”

“Not 7% of the time. This is one of those cases.”

“Alright, look.  I need you to let go and stop doubting yourself.  You know what love is, don’t turn a blind eye to it.”

“With all due respect, sir.  I’m not turning a blind eye in this case.  My pledge is one known to resist and when you aren’t open to love how can you or anyone else possibly see what fits? You can’t see into a closed door.”

“Ok. Then open the door.” He said simply. “Don’t forget you have 5 months left.  Look deep within yourself, the answer has always been there. You’re dismissed.” The bronze man waved me off and I was suddenly standing outside of his office.  


“As I live and breathe.  Waverly Earp.” My sister’s voice was unmistakable and I groaned as I wasn’t quite ready to deal with her.

“Wynonna. Heyyy.” I plastered a fake grin on my face.

“Don’t Wynonna me!”

“But that’s your name.” I frowned. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, baby girl.”

“Ok, you’re mad.”

“Yes, but not for the reason you think.  You’ve been avoiding me for months.”

“I know. I’m really sorry.” I winced. “I thought you would hate me.”

“After everything we’ve been through, you think I could hate you?” Her voice sounded almost broken and it made me feel terrible. “I thought you’d know me better than that.”

“You’re right.  I’m a terrible sister.” I moved forward to embrace Wynonna and she reluctantly returned the gesture.

“I’ve seen you at least once a week for I don’t even know how many years now. I don’t like when you disappear on me.”

“It’s been a millennia.” I rested my cheek on her shoulder. “I think part of me was afraid you’d be ashamed.  You put me up on a pedestal and this whole thing is embarrassing. I went from best cupid to worst over the last 5 years.”

“Baby girl, I could never be ashamed of you.  Shit happens, and no matter the end result of all of this is i’ll still be damn proud.”

I stayed still momentarily before contemplating my next statement.  If everything she said was true then we could talk about Nicole without me feeling judged.  So I pulled away from the hug finally and asked. “Can we go to my apartment? I kind of need to talk to you about something important.”

“Of course.  The one in Malibu?”

“That’s my only one.”

“Right.” she shook her head. “I’ll meet you there.”

She transported out in a cloud of silver and black smoke and my pink clouds followed suit.

 

It didn’t take that long to explain Nicole and how difficult it had been before finally convincing her to open up to meeting new people.  But the kiss was a different story.

“She kissed you?!” Wynonna said incredulously.

“A little?” I had made tea but both of our cups had gone cold on the coffee table of the living room as we’d delved deep into the 7 month saga of Waverly and Nicole.

“Alright, and then you told her about the rules?”

“Well…” I drawled. “Not exactly.  I may have kissed her back.”

“You kissed her back?!”

“A little?” I winced

“Waves, you’re in deep shit.  You can’t have relations with clients!  That’s strictly forbidden.”

“You don’t think I know that?!” my voice had gone up an octave. “I never even knew I wanted to kiss her until she kissed me.  And then I couldn’t stop. It was like.” I sighed. “It was so warm and soft but still really intense. Nicole had been so closed off and I always sensed something more and when she kissed me I could feel all of it...all of her.”

“Ok, spare me the details.” she gagged. “So you like her?”

“I don’t know.  I mean, I wouldn’t dwell on it like this if I didn’t.” I started. “And the more I think about it the more I realize.  I started cooking for her and I take care of her when she’s sick and I have this compulsive need to protect her.”

“You know I really want to be happy for you.” Wynonna said.

“There’s a ‘but’ at the end of that, isn’t there.”

“BUT” she emphasized. “You’ll get into huge trouble when the big boss finds out.”

“You’re right.” My eyes fell. “I’ll just have to bury this and ignore it until I get over it.”

“Are you sure you can do that?”

“You do it with Dolls, don’t see why I wouldn’t be able to.”

“Oooh, shots fired.  Did you have to bring that up?”

“Nonna, your love isn’t forbidden. You’re just too stubborn to let yourself have it.”  
She paused and stared blankly.

“Tell him how you feel.  We’re immortal and do have forever but that doesn’t mean he’ll always be there and available.”

“It’s not like it’s just some---thing I could grab out of thin air.  He has to want it too.”

“And you think he doesn’t?”

“Why would he when there’s so much better out there?”

“Ok you stop that right now.” I perked up and grabbed my sisters hands to make her look at me. “You always put everyone else first and I love that about you.  But this is something you need to take for yourself. Please, for me. Tell him how you feel.”

“I want to.  I’m just scared.”

“Yeah.  Love is scary, but imagine how good it’ll be when it works out.”

Of course I knew that Dolls was as in love with Wynonna as she was with him but it wasn’t my place to say anything.  They needed to come to it on their own. A little push never hurt anything though.

“You’re probably right.”  she slapped my knee gently. “Can we get back to your problem now?”

“I actually think i’m going to go deal with that.” I stood up and took a deep breath to prepare myself. “Stay as long as you want.” I smiled at my sister.

“I’ve already been crashing here the past week.”

“What? Why?” I frowned

“I was trying to ambush you! You’d been avoiding me.”

“Oh, right. Sorry about that.  Well still stay if you want. Bye sis.” I kissed Wynonna swiftly on the forehead and transported to Nicole’s apartment.  


* * *

 

 

The place had been empty when I got there. The few dishes she had were dirty in the sink, her laundry hadn’t been done, the trash was overflowing, and even the bed hadn’t been made.  It was so oddly unlike Nicole for everything to be this way. I made myself useful and cleaned everything up. I’d been sitting in my chair that was still there and reading the book that still hadn’t moved when the door swung open.

Nicole stopped in her tracks when she saw me.  Her clothes were covered in dirt and so was her skin.

“Hey.” I tested.  She only nodded her head at me and went immediately into the kitchen for a glass of water.

“How’ve you been?” I asked

“You were gone for two weeks.” she stated.

“Um, yeah. I had some things to take of.” I reasoned.  “So listen, I was hoping we could talk about what happened?”

“Go ahead.  Talk.” Nicole was being so short and cold. Not that I could really blame her, I just left with no word for weeks after we’d kissed.

“We can only be friends...I hope that’s ok?”

“And that’s what you want?”

“It’s just I’d like to stay professional.  So if we could go back to how things were? I’d be more than happy to help you find someone that would suit you better.”

Nicole just responded with a thumbs up and went into the bathroom.  The shower ran for 30 minutes and she stayed in there for an additional 10 before emerging wearing nothing but a towel.  I hadn’t noticed before but now that it was clean and wet, I could see that Nicole had cut her hair into a bob. It looked really great on her.  She went to her dresser and pulled out some sweats and a T shirt, and when she turned around she caught me staring. Any regular person would look away but I couldn’t.  The skimpy white towel stopped just above mid thigh and didn’t leave much to the imagination when it came to the shape of the taller girl’s body.

As if my legs had a mind of their own they carried me to her. I was fully aware of what was happening but I didn’t stop it, mostly because I didn’t want to.

I put my hands on her cold naked shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Those warm kind eyes. “I shouldn’t be doing this.” I said softly.  I ran my fingers up the sides of Nicole’s slender neck and threaded my fingers into her still damp hair. I grazed our noses together and held onto her hair even tighter.  The closer I got the more I felt my lips start to tingle and was drawn in like a magnet. Nicole dropped the clothes in her hands and pulled me the rest of the way in by my hips.  Our teeth clicked at first and we forewent any formalities, my tongue darted out instantly to run across hers that was both velvet and strong. I felt something on top of my feet and didn’t give it a second thought until my hands ran down Nicole’s back that was completely uncovered.  Her towel had fallen but she didn’t seem to care. With one hand on the back of her skull I gently pulled her head to the side and kissed down her neck. I could feel her rapid pulse under my lips as I sucked and nibbled. A breathy moan escaped the redhead’s throat and the sound sparked a heat between my legs.  As my own need grew, my need to hear more of Nicole’s moans grew even more. I let my lips wander further south. Over protruding collar bones and to the center of her chest. I licked and slightly suckled her pale skin that smelled and tasted so good. Finally I let myself look at Nicole’s breasts and I marveled at them for exactly .5 seconds before my hands automatically cupped both of them and my fingers massaged the firm orbs. I hadn’t even gotten the chance to fantasize about what it would be like to touch Nicole in this way but it was definitely much better than anything my imagination could drum up.  My lips continued a slow trail over her chest until they were close enough to replace my fingers over a pebbled nipple.

Nicole cursed under her breath as my tongue swiped over the rosy bud, my other hand repeating the same motion with my thumb on the other side.

“You’re such a tease.” she groaned.  I grazed my teeth over her flesh pulling another louder moan out of Nicole. I smiled into her skin and dropped to my knees as I kissed down to her stomach and licked lightly into her bellybutton.  She giggled and I snapped my head up because i’d never heard her do that before.

“You’re really cute.”  I stood up once more and pressed my mouth roughly into hers.

“Actually. I was going more for sexy.” she said between kisses.

“Oh you’re definitely sexy.” I drawled.  My hand stroked up the inside of Nicole’s thigh and I could feel the arousal that had dripped down and my center clenched at the feeling. “God, you’re so wet.” I moaned.  My hand continued it’s path up to the source of radiating heat but Nicole grabbed my wrist to stop me before I could touch her.

“What’s wrong?” my brows furrowed.

“I just...you said friends and now we’re about to...do stuff.  I just want to know what we’re doing here.”

“Oh.” I stepped back and it was like i’d stepped into a completely different room with a different mood.  Nicole looked down at herself and blushed realizing she was completely in the nude. I put my hands over my eyes and turned around until she told me it was safe.  She’d moved to her bed and I sat next to her.

“Why do you look like you’re about to tell me something horrible?” she asked

“I don’t want to.” I grabbed her hand. “It’s just, it’s against the rules. I could get intense disciplinary action or they could clip my wings or even go as far as erasing my memory and reconditioning me.”

“Reconditioning?”

“Yeah.  They completely wipe your memory and put you back into the academy to start training all over again...I’d have no memory of you or my earthly life.”

“What? That’s crazy!”

“It’s actually an option for new recruits.  They let you start over so you can live as if you’ve always been a cupid. But I didn’t want that. My memories made me who I am.”

“Yeah.  I get it.” she said sadly. “I can’t let you risk your job for me. So um, find me a date or something.”

“Are you sure? I could get someone else assigned to you.”

“No. It has to be you or no one at all.”

“We should probably work on those trust issues.” I smiled.

“I learned how to trust you.” she responded. “Well somewhat. But I guess if I did that I could eventually let someone else in.”

“I’m really happy to hear that.”

“Yeah yeah.  Mission accomplished, you melted my ice cold heart.”

“I never thought for a second you were cold hearted, Nicole.”

“That makes you the first in a very long time.”

I realized I was still holding on to her hand and let it go with a shake of my head. “How about some food?”

“That sounds good.  You spoiled me and left me to my own devices.  Nearly burned the place down twice.”

“Fair enough.” I laughed. “I’m going to teach you so you don’t have to depend on me for this stuff. I won’t be around forever you know.”

“Is that what’s going to happen?” she asked. “When all this is over you’re just going to disappear?”

“Well you won’t need me anymore.” I shrugged.

“I’ll always need you.” she blurted.  My heart jumped and I turned my head.

“Can you get me an onion please?” I asked.  The change in subject wasn’t subtle but I still hadn’t thought about my full feelings for Nicole or how we were supposed to move forward from them.  But it seemed she’d done that with her feelings already.

I mindlessly cooked and forgot that I was supposed to be teaching but it was all I could manage at the moment.  I’d never in a thousand years had fallen in love with any of my pledges but here I was…

“Oh.” I realized the words I just said in my head and dropped the pot that was in my hand.  It fell to the floor and boiling water and pasta splashed over my bare legs. “FUCK!” I screamed.  Nicole came running in and sprung into action while I stood there flailing at the pain. She removed the pasta that had stuck to my skin first and sat me down to take off my shoes and put some ice packs on the burns.

“Are you ok?” she asked sweetly.  Her eyes, so full of concern, met mine and I said it again in my mind.   _I’m in love with Nicole._

“No.” I answered her. “Thanks for helping with the burns.”

She smiled genuinely at me before looking back down at my now scarred legs.  I definitely had no idea what I was going to do now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so surprised at the response. I thought maybe like 2 people would like it haha. Part 3 is in the works :)


	3. April - June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I changed the rating. Sorry mom
> 
> I put an asterisk where it starts and ends if you don't want to read the filth.

“Wow, the wound is completely gone.  No need for the bandages then.” Nicole inspected my legs thoroughly and I could feel her warm breath tickling my skin.  I knew there wouldn’t be a scratch on me when she suggested she looked at them (angel with fast healing and all) but I didn’t say anything because I just wanted any excuse for her to touch me.

“Guess it wasn’t that bad…”

“Or your immortality makes you heal fast.” she quipped.

“That too.  Thanks again for yesterday.”

“I think I should be thanking you.”  Nicole sat back on her haunches and stared at me from the ground.   
“For what?” I furrowed my brow

“Yesterday.  Even though we can’t be more.  The little taste I got helped ease some of the….tension.” She smiled.

“And here I thought I was the one doing the tasting.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do.” I paused. “And you know.  Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to do it just once…”

Nicole’s mouth fell open and she sputtered a bit before speaking. “Well no.  It wouldn’t hurt anything, but I think we both know it wouldn’t just be once.”

“Oh? Are you that confident I’ll even want to come back for more?” I asked playfully.

“Honestly, I’m not that experienced so I’m not sure.” Her face fell

“Hey.” I grabbed Nicole’s chin to make her look at me. “I was just teasing.”

“I know you were.  But I just thought if we ever did get the chance to...do that it would be nice because of how we....” she shook her head. “Nevermind.”

I was pretty sure I knew what she meant.  Nicole cared about me and that alone would make it amazing, that emotional connection.

“How about we hunt us a demon then?” I suggested. “It’ll give us something else to focus on.”

“You still want to help me with that?”

“Of course I do.  You need someone to bail you out when you’re trapped.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt…”

“Relax, I’m already dead.  Can’t kill me twice.” I shrugged

“I guess you’re right.” She relented. “I have a few ideas if you want to brainstorm with me.  I’m having trouble translating some text though. I can’t figure out what language it is.”

“It just so happens that I speak spanish, french, italian, latin, arabic, mandarin, japanese and i’m an expert in ancient and dead languages.” I smiled. “Oh! And I dabble a little bit in tagalog.  So I probably can read the language, if not I’ll be able to figure it out in a jiffy.”

“Really?  Is that an angel thing?”  Nicole asked as she went to her book case to get her materials.

“Well angels can speak and read whatever language their pledges speak, but before I died and in the years following I studied as many languages as possible.  I even studied linguistics so I could learn new languages more easily.”

“Mmm. Brains, beauty, and a great booty.”

I tried not to smirk too hard at the realization that Nicole had checked out my ass probably more than once and focused on the text that she had placed in front of me. “First I can’t get you to talk and now you can’t stop flirting.”

“Pick your poison, princess.” Nicole grinned.

“I think not being able to act on the flirting is the worst poison in this scenario.” I said seriously.

“You’re right.  I’ll stop, lets just be professional.”

“Yep.”  I turned my attention fully on the ancient language in front of me and perked up because I recognized it immediately. “This is one of the first dead languages I ever learned.  Piece of cake!”

“Does it say anything about how to track the demons?”

“Yep.  There’s no picture but based on all of your evidence it looks like your guy is a dark necromancer named...Malkoran.  In the age of dragon he stole a sunblessed sword from a mage, or what’s now known as a witch, and used it’s magic energy to create dark wraiths to terrorize the surrounding villages.  The wraiths fed on fear and death...each kill would somehow make Malkoran stronger.”

“So dragons actually existed?”

“Definitely.  We keep all the bones.”

Nicole scrunched her face. “Who is ‘we’? And why do you keep them?”

“The council of magic and us celestial beings.  Most dragons were evil save for a good 25% of them and they feed on magic power.  Because they were so big, they took humans out with ease. So over several millennia a select group of warriors battled with them and as they were defeated the bones were collected.  If left out, the bones could collect the magic energy in the air and revive themselves, the bones are also indestructible. So they’re locked away in some magic box in the sky somewhere.”

“Huh.  You learn something new every day.  What else happened that us humans don’t know about?”

“Oh there’s a lot.  But we can save that for a different day.  It says here that Malkoran is extremely magically abled but his combat skills suck.  So the best way to take him out is a sword to the heart. After that you burn his body and curse the ashes.”

“In that case, I say he’s the last one we go after.”

“I see.  Defeat the minions first and then go after the boss.  I like the way you think.”

“We need all the advantage we can get.  If I’m trying to fight him and his underlings at the same time I’ll lose...I wouldn’t be standing here if you hadn’t come for me.”

“So this was the guy you were fighting then?  That set the trap for you?”

“I think so.”

“And you made it out alive.  That’s amazing. Did he or anyone else say something that confirmed that’s who it was?”

“It had to be Malkoran.  I remember when my family was killed 10 years ago he had this sword sheathed on his waist.  But when he came near me I could feel it, I felt what it was but couldn’t describe it until now.  It was like the sun was shining on me, that’s definitely the sword.”

I thought seriously about it before continuing. “You have to be really sure that this is the guy, Nicole.  An ancient demon is a serious threat...if you take him on you could die.”

“I know that.  But I’m sure about this. I know in my gut that this is who I’m looking for.”

“Ok.” I nodded. “If you’re sure about this I trust you.  Where do we start?”

* * *

 

 

It took 3 weeks but we tracked down 2 of the remaining 3 demons  that killed Nicole’s family. The redhead killed 1 and the second escaped badly injured.  I wasn’t really of much use, I just stuck around incase Nicole needed to make a quick getaway.  It really was amazing watching Nicole in battle. She had a great handle on her powers and her battle instincts were superb.  There was no doubt in my mind that she would have finished both of them off in that alley had Malkoran not been there and a trap weren’t set. 

“Dammit!” Nicole swore. “We almost had him!”

“You’ll get him next time.  He’s injured so it’ll be harder for him to hide.”

“That’s true.”

We were walking up and down the aisles of the local grocery store, still covered in dirt and God knows what else from days of underground searching and vanquishing warlocks. I grabbed various food items while Nicole rambled on about her ongoing hunt.

“You know we could have just gone to McDonald’s to eat and come to the store tomorrow.  I’m exhausted.”

“You know I don’t eat that garbage.  I need a real meal after eating nothing but space food for 5 days.  I told you to stay home.”

“I couldn’t just let you come alone.  It’s 1 in the morning.”

“I’ve managed for hundreds of years, Nicole.” I laughed. 

“Well I’m a gentlewoman, I can’t kick the habit.”

“See, this is why I say you’re cute.”

Nicole rolled her eyes as we approached the check out and put our belongings on the conveyor belt.  “I am not cute. I am a sexy warrior.” She emphasized each syllable to get her point across.

“Yep.  A cute and sexy warrior.” I winked.  A hint of a blush crossed the redhead’s cheeks and she turned away quickly to hide it.  She pulled out her wallet and insisted to pay for all of it even though I’d be eating half of it.  Nicole figured it was the least she could do since I was the one buying the food for the first 6 months of us knowing each other.

 

“Got everything in the trunk?” Nicole asked as she came back from putting the shopping cart back where it belongs.

“Mhm.  Do you need me drive? I know you’re tired.”

“That would actually be amazing.”  she tossed me the keys and I surprisingly caught them.

“Ha! Who says I can’t do sports?”

“You confused Kareem Abdul Jabbar and Clay Matthews.” she deadpanned.

“They both play soccer don’t they?”

“No, basketball and football.”

“Ok well anyone could confuse two sports players.”

“One is white and the other is black!”

“Honest mistake?” I shrugged

Nicole frowned and shook her head. “You’re hopeless” she said dramatically.

I turned to close the trunk of the car after I realized we’d just been standing there talking in the dark, but I felt a pain across the side of my head and grunted as I fell to the ground. Footsteps skittered unevenly next to my head as the assailant continued moving past me.

“Remember me, bitch?” a gravelly voice boomed. It was definitely the warlock Nicole injured, this guy was a glutton for punishment.   I wasn’t quite knocked out but the pain in my head was doing it’s best to take my consciousness. My eyes fought to stay open as I rolled over to make sure Nicole was alright.  Her stance was solid as the warlock approached her. She put her left hand out in front of her and he stopped in his tracks. This was when I got confused about her powers and which one she was using.  Telekinesis or the molecule manipulation? It didn’t matter at this point. She was in complete control.

“Yeah, I remember you…’bitch’” she drawled. He struggled against her hold but soon realized he was defeated.

“What’s your name, demon?”

“Bartholomew...Bart.”

“Bart? Shouldn’t your name be more menacing?”

“If you’re going to kill me just get it over with.”

Ignoring his statement Nicole lifted ‘Bart’ so his feet her no longer on the ground. “You hit my friend, and I don’t take to that kindly.”  Nicole slowly balled her hand into a fist and the warlock began sputtering and coughing. His hands grabbing at his throat, well one hand and what was left of the other one.  

“Can’t. Breath.” He gasped.

“Isn’t that what you were going to do to me a minute ago? Make it so that I couldn’t breath anymore?” Her eyes had gone cold, that battle mode switch within her was flipped on.

“You stupid witch!” He spat at her as best he could but the lack of air was inhibiting his ability.

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Nicole started.  She raised her other hand and focused her attention on the sleeveless arm of her victim.  The limb looked like it was slowly exploding and he started to scream in agony. This was definitely manipulation of molecules. “You’re going to tell me where I can find Malkoran.”

“Aagghh! I can’t! He’ll kill me!”

“I’ll kill you slower if you don’t start talking!” the redhead barked.  The demon’s arm expanded more and began to bleed. I sat up and scooted back so my back was against the trunk of Nicole’s car.

“Ok fine!” He conceded. “I’ll tell you.”

“You plan to lie about his location and you’re banking on me letting you go once you feed me some info.”

“Wha-no!”

“I’m an empath, I can tell when people are lying.  So the truth, Bart. Please.” She closed her fist and Bart’s forearm exploded leaving the rest intact from the elbow up.  Her control never ceased to amaze me. A witch that could isolate her power like that was nearly unheard of.

“You’re killing me lady!” He screamed

“You ain't seen nothin yet.  You’ll know when I’m killing you.”  Nicole focused her gaze more and brought the bloody demon towards her.  She used her free hand to summon fire into her palm. “Talk, or I do a little cosmetic surgery on your face.” 

“Fine! Fine.  I don’t know where he is, but the last I heard was he was planning to have the final battle with you where it all began.  And that’s all I know, I swear!”

Nicole eyed him for a moment before releasing him. “Alright, I believe you.”

The demon took a few deep breaths and held his injured arm.  “You’re crazy. I thought you were supposed to be a good witch”

“I am a good witch.  But you and your buddies came after my family, and you were successful in your mission.  They’re all dead. But your biggest flaw was leaving me alive to avenge them.”

“No, come on. I told you what I knew you have to let me go!”

“You were the one that killed my brother, I was there when it happened.” Nicole slowly started walking forward.  “He was gentle, and didn’t have any active powers. But still I watched from under the bed, that’s where he hid me.  You turned him to ash right in front of me, it’s only right I return the favor.”

Bart looked terrified and started backing away slowly.

“Why can’t I transport.” he said frantically.

“Another one of my little gifts.  Silent spell casting. I stripped your active powers while we were having our little chit chat.  This just doesn’t seem fair does it?”

“Please.” He put his arms up. “I’ll do anything.”

Nicole shook her head. “You killed my brother and you’ve attacked me 3 times in the last month.  This is where it ends.”

“No!” He started to scream but it was cut off.  Nicole raised her hands and flexed her fingers towards the warlock and he exploded into thousands of pieces.  His remains lay on the pavement and caught fire, soaked into the ground with no trace left.

I sat in silence as Nicole’s features gradually calmed down.  I learned better than to try and intervene right after a kill.  Bart wasn’t human by any stretch of the imagination but he still looked like a person and despite the tough exterior, killing took its toll on Nicole..

After some deep breathing Nicole finally looked at me with sad eyes and came to sit next to me.  She silently looked at my head, whatever bruise that was there had already healed but she felt inclined to insure I was ok anyway.

“Are you hurt?”

“No.  I’m just fine.”

“That’s good.” She sighed.

“You were a rockstar.” I grinned.

“Oh.” She fiddled with holes in her jeans. “When I get like that...does it scare you at all?”

“No, of course not.” I answered immediately. “Why would it scare me?”

“My last, um. My last...partner.  She was a witch too and we were attacked because she had an amulet that they wanted.  I took care of it but afterwards it took awhile for her to look at me the same.”

“She was afraid of you?”

Nicole just nodded sadly.

“Hey.” I grabbed her chin. “I’m not scared. You’re a very powerful witch and these demons need to know that so they don’t mess with you.”

“I’m glad you’re not…”

“If I were still human and alive I’d definitely love having you by my side.  I know you’d always keep me safe.”

“Of course.  I’d never let anything happen to you.” 

I wanted to kiss her.  These moments where her vulnerability made an appearance were so incredibly rare and I couldn’t do anything to show her that I was there.  I wanted Nicole to know that she didn’t always have to be strong if I was around...but with our circumstances it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to be strong for her.

“Let's get going before the frozen stuff melts and gets ruined.”

“Sure.”  Nicole got up and then took my hand to help me up.  She insisted on driving home because i’d gotten hit in the head.  I was fine but there was no need to fight someone so obviously hell bent.

* * *

 

 

One month of searching for Malkoran and nothing.  The beginning could either be where he was hatched, where he first got his powers, or where he killed Nicole’s family.  3 completely different places only 1 of which we knew the locations. Nicole’s home somewhere in Maine. I sat reading more ancient texts to try and get more of a clue while Nicole went out to canvas the area and question whoever she could on him.

 

“Knock knock.” Followed by a puff of silver and black cloud broke me of my thoughts and I huffed out annoyed.

“Wynonna. The purpose of knocking is to actually knock on a door before coming into someone’s house.  And the purpose of communicating telepathically is to wait for an actual response.”

“At least you got something.” She shrugged.

“I just wanted to check up on you. I haven’t heard from you in days.”

“Yes, I know.  We were underground for a while.  I told you beforehand this time so you can’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad, just making sure everything is alright with my baby sister is all.”   
“I think you’re just being nosy.” I grumbled under my breath. 

“Sooooo where’s the missus?”

“If you’re talking about Nicole, she’s out right now and will be back any minute so you should leave.”

“Oh come on, Waves.  You can’t spare me a few minutes?”

“Of course I can, just not here at a client’s house.” I reasoned.

“Client eh? So everything is alright with you two now?”

“Yep, We’re great. We came to an understanding pretty quickly and it’s all very professional.”

“Glad to hear it! Have you found her anyone yet?”

“Not really.” I winced. “We’ve been focused on demon stuff lately.”

“Waverly.” Wynonna said defeatedly. “What about your job? You’ve got like 2 months left”

“You don’t think I know that?! It’s hard to find love for someone that’s already in love with their family’s vendetta.”

“She cares about you, right? So maybe she’ll at least go on some dates that you set up so it looks like you did something.”

“I can’t ask her to do that…”

“Why? Because you’re not over her?”

Yep, She went there.  To the place I’d been hoping to avoid.  Honestly it wasn’t wrong but admitting it outloud or even to myself wasn’t something I was eager to do.

“No.” I said softly. “Nicole needs to get this demon thing out of her system first.  It’s all that matters in her life right now. Once she doesn’t have this then we can move on.  There’s only 1 left.”

“Alright.  I trust your judgment.  I just don’t want you to lose your job or your memories of me… I couldn’t take it.”

“Oh, I could never forget you.” I threw my arms around her neck and pulled her in. “Worst case scenario, I retire and you have to financially support me for the rest of my human life.”

“If you retire I retire.” She said as she reciprocated my embrace. “I can’t live in this world without you in it.  We grow old together, baby girl.”

“Ahem.” A cough in the doorway startled me and made me jump. “Am I interrupting something?” Nicole asked, a curious grin on her face.

“Nope.  Wynonna was just leaving.”

“So this is who’s been keeping you away from me for so long.” My sister eyed Nicole up and down and nodded her approval. “I can see why.”

“This isn’t happening.” I put my hand over my eyes and tried to ignore it. 

“You aren’t going to introduce us?” Wynonna continued.

“Uhm, sure.” I slapped my palms on my thighs dramatically. “Nicole this is Wynonna, Wynonna this is Nicole.”

“Nice to meet you.” Nicole made the first move to shake hands.

“Likewise. Heard a lot about you.” they shook hands for a little bit longer than was necessary. “You’ve got a strong grip there.” Wynonna acknowledged approvingly.

“Lots of training.” she reasoned.

“Ok great.  You two have met.  Wynonna weren’t you leaving to meet up with Dolls?”

“Psh. No.” she bellowed, but got a little more serious after seeing my face. “Oooh, you want me to leave. Got it.”

“That would be great.” I fake smiled.

“Fine.  But we still need to catch up.  The last time we really spent time together was like right before this assignment.”

“Oh my god, Nonna.” I groaned. “You talk too much. I will see you tomorrow for dinner.”

“Right! I forgot about that.  Can you make that thing your dad made for me that one time?”

I just stared.  It was getting a little annoying that she wouldn’t leave.

“Oh, right right right.  The talking. Sorry!” She kissed me on the forehead before leaving. “Bye, baby girl.”  and she was gone.

 

“I’m so sorry about her.” I said to Nicole. “She popped in unannounced.  I would never just invite someone into your home.”

“No no, it’s completely fine.  Seems like you two are very close, so if it’s been a while I get it.”

“Ok good.  It won’t happen again, though.  I promise.”

“Hey, you said Dolls earlier right?” Nicole pointed

“Yeah…”

“Is his transport cloud green?”

“Yes! Do you know him?”

“Yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t know.  He was my cupid before you.”

“Huh.” I pondered.  That was probably why he laughed when I told him about this assignment. “He didn’t tell me he knew you.  Dolls is my best friend.”

“Odd.  He didn't tell me he knows you either.  And I just saw him last week.”

“You still talk to him?!”

“He was my only friend until I met you…”

“Good to know.” The air had gotten a little awkward but I wasn’t sure why until Nicole spoke up.

“So I was thinking about calling Kate?” 

Ouch. “That’s great! I really liked her.”

“She was nice, mature, and very attractive.  You need your job too so…”

“Yes, but if she’s not right I don’t have a problem finding you someone else.”

“Don’t worry about it.  There’s a perfectly fine woman that’s hopefully still available.”

“I hope she is too.

 

As the universe would have it.  Kate was still very much available and still very into Nicole. They’d gone out 3 times in a week.  Two lunches and a dinner: at their dinner they shared their first kiss which Nicole described as just ‘good’.  The two spoke on the phone constantly so the only time I really spent with Nicole was when we were tracking down Malkoran. It was a good thing.  We fell into a groove and I had something to keep my mind occupied, my feelings were on the back burner and I was glad about that.

“Hey, Nicole. This new book I got seems promising.  I found it in the elder archives.”

“The what now?” she asked dryly around her pb&j.  I resented that she’d reverted back to eating those all the time but what was I to do? 

“Really really old angels.” I clarified. “Oh my god...the place it all began.  It’s right here in this text!”

“Where is it?”

“Hold on, I’m translating. It’s in a numeric code.”

I picked up my notebook and pen and started to scribble out numbers to do some math to decode the location.  It took nearly 10 minutes but finally I was able to to spell it out. 

“Holy shit balls”

Nicole looked over my shoulder to read what I’d written. “Purgatory?”  she was confused to say the least. “It began in hell?”

“No…” I froze. “Purgatory is where I’m from, it’s a really small town. It resembled a barren wasteland..”

“You willingly lived in a place called Purgatory?”

“Yeah, in hindsight it kind of makes sense that half the town was constantly being slaughtered by demons.  I think because I was born there I was just used to it and thought it was like that everywhere.”

“What i want to know is what your hometown has to do with any of this.  I mean, was there anything significant about the place?”

“I uh...I don’t know but I have to go and see.”

“Absolutely not.” she commanded. “I’ll go alone.  Just tell me where it is.”

“You can’t get there by normal means anymore.  I don’t think people even know it exists.”

“Alright, so how do you do it?  Out with it, cupid.”

“I have to transport us there.”

“Look I already said you aren’t going.” Nicole responded.

“The hell i’m not! This can’t be a coincidence, Nicole.  And I told you I’d help you till the end and I intend to stick to my word.”

“You’ve been a very noble steed but I’m good now.”

“Did you just call me a horse?”

“However you want to look at it.” She dismissed me. “You’ve been very helpful but I know how to vanquish Malkoran and I know where he is.”

“You can’t do this alone.”

“This isn’t even your job.  I’m a lone fighter.”

“Ok, what’s been going on with you lately? You’ve been snippy and short and now you’re throwing backhanded comments at me again.  I thought we evolved.”

“Nothing is going on.  I’m just focused. I truly am grateful for everything you’ve done.  I’m getting my demon and I have a great girl so you can go report back to your boss that your mission was accomplished.  You get to keep your job.”

“What? Nicole, I’m not here just to fit some kind of agenda. You’re stuck with me until this is over.  After that if you want me to leave I will, but you’ll have to say it.”

The redhead contemplated her bottom lips and averted her eyes.  “Alright fine. We can do this last thing and then that’s it.”

“Great.”

“Let’s go scope it out then. Cloak us first.”

“Of course.” I put my cloak up and then grabbed Nicole by the elbow and watched as it went up over her as well. “Hold on tight” I grinned.

“Just get us there, princess bubblegum.” she said with attitude.

“Such a grumpy pants.”

My pink and purple clouds surrounded us and we suspended in the air traveling through the clouds.

“This is weird.” Nicole said. Her face turning pale.

“I told you to hold on.  We’re going pretty far. Being in this form for long periods of time when you aren’t used to it could upset your stomach.”

“You could say that again.  How much further?”

“About 80 more seconds.”

“Sweet baby jesus i’m gonna hurl.”

“I’ll make sure to land near some bushes.  You can’t actually throw up until we land. You’re a cloud remember?”

“This is all so confusing.” Nicole moaned. “If you're just a cloud how can see your face?...but also not see it.”

“Don’t think about it.  It’ll hurt your brain too much.  We’re almost there.”

 

When we landed in the nearly empty town Nicole leaned over a nearby bush to compose herself but actually didn’t throw up.  Very surprisingly.

“You alright?” I asked, still holding onto her arm.  Letting go would mean she’d suddenly be exposed and have to explain to a town full of close minded folk how she did her little trick.

“I’m fine.  Now that we’re here do we even know where to start looking?”

“Actually we do.  I read the whole book and there was another code. I translated in my head on our way here.”

Nicole looked impressed momentarily but refrained from giving a compliment. “Well then let's go, I don’t have forever.”

“We’re supposed to go to an old church in the woods.” I recalled. “Sketchy.”

“Most of these quests are.  Which way?”

I pointed in a vague direction that would lead us to where we needed to be and he got there pretty quickly.  Purgatory wasn’t exactly huge and an abandoned church in the middle of the forrest was extremely hard to miss.

“We’re just here for recon.” Nicole reminded me. “Try to find out what we can and then leave to get prepared.

“Got it.  If anything happens first thing I’ll do is get us out of there.”

We walked through the doors of the church, literally through the door since we were cloaked, and there was an instant eerie feeling.

“Witch.” a deep voice invaded our ears. “And...friend.”

“He can see us?” Nicole whispered.

I shrugged. “He shouldn’t be able to.  Only good magical creatures have the sight, evil shouldn’t.”

“I cannot see or hear you, but your presence is obvious.”

A middle aged man wearing black robes came from an ominous hallway.  His hair was orange with a matching beard and there was a rune on his face.  The closer he got the tighter my hand gripped Nicole’s bicep. I felt extremely panicked at seeing his face...again.

“Nicole…” My voice trembled. “I don’t know if I can be here.”

“Let’s just see what he does.” she whispered back.  My hand tightened even more around her arm as the man walked around with his hands in front of him.  He was searching for us.

“I know him.” I said quietly. 

“What? From where?”

“It was him.  He killed me. That’s the demon.  I could never forget.”

Nicole didn’t know how to respond to that.  She just nodded and said “Ok. Let’s leave then.”

“I’ve got you!” Malkoran waved his hand and Nicole and I went flying backwards into a wall.  With my focus wavered the cloak came down from both of us. “Witch of the Coven Haught. We meet again.”

“Malkoran…” Nicole greeted.  We both stood up and the redhead moved in front of me, ever protective.

“I see you’ve learned my name.” he smirked. “I’m surprised you were able to find me so quickly.  Do you like it?” he asked with his palms facing upwards as if the church were on display. It was run down and chalk full of dark energy.

“Any place is a good place for you to die.” Nicole snarked.

“Mmm still so testy.  Just like that mother of yours.”

Nicole was about to take off towards him but I grabbed hold of her. “Hey! No, not like this.  You’d fall right into his trap. Fight smart.” The redhead headed my warning and nodded in agreement.

“Wait a second.” Malkoran scratched his beard and focused his gaze on me. “You’re the Earp girl aren’t you?  The youngest one.”

“Who?” I feigned innocence.

“I was sure I killed her...I don’t even remember when.  Oh well, you’ll have to go too.  Can't be too careful” With a flick of his wrist my skin was set on fire, I could feel my flesh charring and even smell myself being cooked and all I could hear were my blood curdling screams.  Somewhere in the mix of my crackling bones and cries of pain Nicole was yelling something but I couldn't make it out. Everything hurt so much and then I felt nothing. My soul was in limbo and I watched as my body reconstructed itself.  Far too slowly for my liking. Nicole was in Purgatory alone with a mad man. My feet and hands reformed first and then my head, followed by my legs and then my torso. My body was back and once my soul reattached I transported back into the church but out of sight.  I hoped Malkoran couldn’t sense me anymore since he thought I was dead.

“You didn't have to kill her!” Nicole yelled. “This is between you and me!”

“You’re the one that brought her, darling.  I assure you she knew the risks.” He said nonchalantly.

“You’ve taken everyone I care about away from me.  You’ll get what’s coming to you.” Nicole took her warrior stance and her persona completely changed.  Her two hands formed a sphere and a fireball grew within them. Once it reached a large size she hurled it towards Malkoran, he swatted it away like it was nothing but a common house fly.

“Now now.  Today we are not fighting.  Today we are doing reconnaissance.  I need to find out about you, you need to find out about me.  And that's exactly what's going to happen.”

Nicole stared him down waiting for the catch.

“So, I will allow you 3 questions; all of which I will answer to completion with full honesty.  After which you must leave and not come back for exactly 4 weeks do you understand.”

“Deal.”

“Wonderful.  First question.  And choose wisely.”

“Easy.  Why are you hell bent on eliminating my family?”

“Your family is the reason I haven’t reached my full potential. They cursed me many years ago in the age of dragon and I haven’t been at 100% since then.  Once I kill you I will have all of their powers at my disposal. Next question.”

“What’s the easiest way to defeat you?”

“You’ve got spunk. I like that!  The easiest way is to destroy my heart.  Dagger, sword, your bare hands...however you can.  That’s the only way I will die. Final question.”

Nicole really thought about this one.  I hid nearby in a corridor, close enough for a quick save but far enough away to not be obvious.

“Why did you kill Waverly? The first time around not this time.”

“Good move specifying.” he smirked. “Originally I wanted to absorb the magical power from the Earp line.  Turns out the youngest girl wasn’t an Earp at all and she had a different father. She was a very smart girl, too smart even, and willing to go to any lengths to protect her sister and that made her a liability. Back then I wasn’t as strong as I am now even with your curse cast on me.  So I killed her to prevent her from getting in the way of my objective.”

“You really are a monster.” 

“I get that a lot.  Now I’m going back to my living quarters.  You need to be gone in 10 seconds.”

Malkoran left and I took that as my cue to run out.  He only gave Nicole 10 seconds so I put my arms around her and transported right away.

“Wave?!” she said incredulously. “How--how are--wait am I dead?”

“No.” I giggled. “Remember what I told you. You can’t kill someone who’s already dead.”

“Jerk! I thought you died!”

“Don’t yell at me!  I told you like 30 times that I can’t die twice.  It’s not my fault you don’t remember!”

“Well. Well. WELL!” She began but couldn’t come up with an argument. “Ugh, just don’t fake die anymore ok?!”

After another 30 seconds we landed and I panted, out of breath.

“Where are we?” Nicole scrunched up her nose.

“My apartment in Malibu.  My whole body had to regenerate and my magic hasn’t fully recovered yet, and this is as far as I could go.  I have to rest here for a bit to recharge and then I can take you home.”

“I see.” she looked around the place from where she was standing and didn’t move.

“You can walk around if you want.” I plopped on the couch and closed my eyes.  “There isn’t much here, but make yourself at home.”

“Thanks.” she said curtly and sat on the other end of the couch.

“So, that didn’t quite go as planned.” I sighed

“Not quite.  You alright after seeing him?”

“I think so.  I never knew what happened to him but I guess I just didn’t think I would ever see him again.”

“Next time you stay home.”

“Excuse me?” i said incredulously.

“Can’t risk you being out there in my way.”

“In your way?  If it hadn’t been for me over the last few months you would have been dead for sure!”

“And like I told you earlier, I appreciate your help but I can take it from here.”

I rolled my eyes “I’m so tired of your mood swings!  What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m just trying to reach my goal efficiently.  Nothing is wrong.”

“Ugh!” I stood up in a rage. “There’s more to it than that and you know it.  You don’t just go from caring about someone and being sweet to...to-to this!”

“I’m just doing what you wanted!” she stood up as well, matching my energy.

“And what is it you think I wanted because it sure as hell isn’t what you’re doing now.”

“You wanted me to keep it professional.  So that’s what I’m doing. I don’t even know why you’re still hanging around.  I did what you wanted so you should be able to keep your little job.”

“Oh my god, Nicole are you really that dense? This isn’t about my job. I’m still here for you...my friend.”

“Friend.” She scoffed. 

“What now?” I snapped.

“You think i’m the dense one?” she barked. “It’s, It’s you. Flaunting around in my face!  With your perfect gorgeous face and that obnoxiously perfect hair, and that intoxicating smile,  and those little outfits you wear that show off your body. It’s everything about you, even the sound of your laugh. You make it so hard for me not to care about you and it makes me mad that I can’t have you! And you didn't even notice.” She sniffed.

“Oh, Nicole…”

“Are you happy now?  I said it.” Tears perked in the corners of her eyes but she worked hard to hold them back.  “You walk around being supportive and so sweet and I thought that just maybe you could feel about me the way I feel about you..even if it didn’t amount to anything. And then that girl came and everything was put into perspective. I’ve been pining over a kept woman.”

“Hold on, what girl?” I asked confused.

“Your girlfriend. Wynonna.”

I gave her a sad smile and stepped into her personal space, placing a hand on her cheek.

“Honey, Wynonna is my older sister.”

Nicole’s mouth twisted in surprise. “But I thought…” she started. “I saw you guys hugging and she said I kept you away from her and then she kissed you and she called you ‘baby girl’, and then that pissing contest with the handshaking.”

“Sisters have been known to show affection towards each other. And she was sizing you up because I’m her baby sister, she’s protective because she knows how I feel about you.”

Nicole nodded and slid her hands around my midsection. “And how do you feel about me?” she asked softly.

I slid the hand that was on her cheek into her hair and held it tightly as I pulled our lips together, hoping that would be an acceptable answer.  Nicole hummed delightfully into the kiss and pulled my body tightly into her own. It was very short lived because Nicole pushed me away gently by the hips..

“Waverly…” she warned

“You’re the only person I want.”

“But the rules say we can’t.”

“You’re far more important than a job.” I reasoned

“I can’t ask you to do that for me.”

“You’re not asking.  I want this.” I leaned forward and trailed kisses up the taller girl’s exposed neck and felt her shudder against me.  At this point I truly didn’t care about the rules. My boss had told me that the answer was always right in front of me and that when I ran into a closed door I just needed to open it. So I did.  I cared for Nicole deeply and after years of dedicating my life to a job with zero vacations, it was time I did something for me. The rest would be figured out later.

“I want you.  Do you want me, Nicole?” I breathed into her ear and scraped my teeth gently across her lobe.  Her short nails dug into my back and her breathing sharpened.

“Are you sure?  I’ve already said no to you once, and I won’t have that will power again.”

**“I’m sure.” I grinned.  Nicole returned a toothy smile and kissed me again, softly at first and then I was being pushed into a wall somewhere. She darted her tongue out across my lower lip and mine came out instantly to caress hers.  Our kisses turned sloppy, wet, and feverish. Not that I was complaining at all, kissing Nicole this way was sexy and sparking a fire within my body that only she could extinguish. Nicole’s mouth traveled down to my neck and sucked gently.  There would definitely be a bruise there but that was tomorrow’s problem.

My hands moved from within soft locks down to the front of a familiar button down shirt.  I ripped the whole thing open impatiently, thankful it wasn’t a traditional top that took forever to unbutton.  I pushed the troublesome piece of clothing off of Nicole’s shoulders and onto the floor and immediately slid my fingers down to undo her pants.  They fell easily leaving Nicole in a thin white tank top and her cute little boy shorts. Her lips latched back onto my neck, hard, and my center tingled fiercely with need; I grew more irritated with the amount of clothes between our bodies.

“Arms up.” Nicole said as if she sensed my feelings.  I did as commanded and she pulled my blouse over my head. “Jesus.” she said breathily as she gazed at my bra covered chest. I bit my bottom lip and rushed forward to kiss her again, this time my hands moving to the hem of her tank top but I was swatted away.

“The last time we did this I ended up completely naked and you were fully clothed, maybe this time we should make it a little more fair.”

I smiled my agreement and kicked my shoes off followed by my leggings and was left in just my underwear.  “How’s this?” 

“Perfect.” Nicole grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall again. Her soft mouth kissed and nibbled down my neck and my hips jerked forward in search of friction.

“Baby.” I said as I pulled her face up to kiss me again. “Bedroom.”

Nicole grabbed at my ass and lifted me up, my legs wrapped around her and I squeezed as tightly as I could so my wet pussy could press into her pubic bone.  I moaned at the friction. 

“Where?” She asked desperately.

“End of the hall on the right.”

We took off hastily, and I could tell Nicole was growing just as eager as I was.  She laid me gently on the bed reached behind me to unhook my bra. I pulled the garment off myself and Nicole cupped both of my breasts in her hands as she straddled me. Her hands slid slowly down my body and she frowned as she came across the jagged scar under my ribs.  

“Oh, um. That’s where...I’m sorry, does it gross you out?”

“You were stabbed?”

“Yeah...the blade went into my spine and then sliced outwards.  You get a clone of your body when you’re turned into an angel...scars and all.” I frowned. “I’m sorry, this isn’t sexy.”

“Are you kidding? You’re the very definition of sexy.” Nicole bent down and kissed along the length of the raised scar before settling between my breasts. “You’re absolutely perfect.”

“I think you’re pretty perfect too.” I responded, grabbing her face to kiss her once more. .  Her thumbs swiped briefly over my nipples and my back arched off the bed, my eyes closing of their own accord.

“Keep doing that.” I moaned. And she did, the more I was stimulated the more I could feel my wetness soaking my underwear. “God, I’m so turned on.  I need you to touch me.”

“I can do that.” she said in a sultry tone.  Nicole’s tongue suddenly flicked my nipple before it was sucked into her mouth and my eyes rushed open at the sensation.   A slew of swears escaped my lips and I held her head in place so she wouldn’t move. She laughed into my skin and slid her palms slowly down my body.

“Is something wrong?” she asked sarcastically. Her lips tugged at my nipple momentarily before letting it go.

“Baby, don’t tease me.” I wined.

“Baby?” she quirked an eyebrow. 

I felt half worried about her not liking the pet name that just slipped out and half irritated at the lack of fucking.  The worry was quickly sidelined when Nicole cupped me over my underwear. “Oh” I gasped. 

“Tell me, how do you want it?”

I truly didn’t care but I knew if I didn’t give an answer I’d have to wait even longer so I looked at Nicole’s face and was drawn to her licking her lips.  “Use your mouth.” I pleaded. “If you want.” I backpedaled. If that wasn’t something she wanted to do I wouldn’t force her.

“Mmm.” she moaned. “I have wanted to taste you.”  She slipped a lone finger beneath my soaked panties briefly and my hips spasmed.  As soon as the feeling was there it was gone, and when I was about to complain Nicole put her finger into her mouth, sucking it clean of my arousal. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned, murmuring her enjoyment of the flavor. 

“Please.” I begged again. “I want you.”

“You have me.” she replied as she leaned forward to kiss me.  I could taste myself on her tongue. Nicole’s thumbs slipped into either side of my lacy underwear and she slid them down as her kisses moved down my body.  I was glad to finally get the last article of clothing off. The cool air of the apartment hit my arousal and I quivered at the sensation. Nicole kept kissing lower and lower, my thighs clenched at the anticipation.

“Look at me.” Nicole said.  And I did as she said. I looked at her placed delicately between my legs.  She placed them both over her shoulders and without breaking eye contact kissed me where I was most sensitive.  My hips jerked up at the small amount of contact and she slid her arm across my hips to hold me down. Her lips kissed my lower ones again but this time her tongue lapped out to gather some of the wetness. Nicole hummed at the taste and smirked at me before diving all the way in.  Her tongue parted my lips and licked up my anxious clit.

“Ah!” I threw my head backwards.  Nicole licked and sucked and moaned into me.  It was slick and sexy and wet and so much more satisfying than I every thought it would be.   My sharp moans morphed into broken mewling. She was eating me out wonderfully but still teasing and I felt like I would fall apart at any moment.

“Faster. I’m so close.” I said between shallow breaths.

“Hm?” Nicole questioned from between my legs. “You want me to go slower?” she said playfully.

“Nicoleee.” I moaned.

“Beg me.” she said darkly. The change in mood was a bit of a shock but it sent a bolt of excitement up my spine. I bit my lip and held back a grin as I played along.

“Please. Please make me come.”

“Please who?”

“Nicole, make me come.” I clarified

Nicole’s eyes sparked at my words and she swooped back down to take my clit into her mouth.  Her hand snaked up my body to tweak my nipple.

“Yes. Just like that, baby.” I moaned. “Don’t stop.”

My hands found the back of Nicole’s head and I held her in as close as I could, I didn’t want her to move. The heat in the pit of my belly expanded rapidly and I could feel it there, just waiting to explode.  I panted quicker as my release traveled closer to the edge.

“Say my name again.” she breathed against my skin.

And I did. “Nicole.” I said over and over like a mantra. The more I said it the more I could audibly hear my voice breaking from the pleasure. 

“Oh, I’m about to-” I started, but at that moment Nicole switched the stroke of her tongue and that was it. “Oh!” I shot up right as my body spasmed, my nails digging into Nicole’s skull. She kept licking to extend my orgasm.  I jolted one last time before collapsing back in the bed, my breathing jagged as Nicole lazily licked and kissed my still quivering pussy.

“Oh wow.” I sighed.

“Good?” Nicole asked.  She kissed my belly button and then the middle of my chest before hovering over me.  Her mouth and chin were glistening with my wetness and I frowned at it.

“You were amazing.  And this is gross, I’m sorry.” I laughed and used my hands to wipe it off as best I could.

“Don’t be. I love how wet you get.  It turns me on.”

“Mmm.” I hummed as she kissed me.  As Nicole rested her body on mine I was reminded that all of her clothes were still on. “Baby, you’re still wearing-fuck!” I cried out as two fingers plunged inside of me.  Nicole pumped her fingers in and out of me with some mild roughness, it wasn’t at a level that would cause any concern but it was so fast and so deep and SO intense that i couldn’t even make a proper sound

“Oh god.” I whispered, my voice trembling. “I’m, oh! I’m gonna mmm, I’m gonna come a-again.” 

I held Nicole tight, her face was buried in my neck.  I could hear her harsh breathing and feel the movement of her hips matching the pumping of her fingers.  “Come for me, Waverly.” she husked in my ear. The second she said my name in that sexy tone. My body contorted and I bit down on Nicole’s shoulder as my second orgasm in 2 minutes ripped through me. 

“Wow.” I panted out.

“You said that already.” Nicole laughed.

“Well I was wowed twice.”

She laid down next to me and I flipped over to face her.  There was a thin layer of sweat over her brow and I wiped it away with my finger.

“You know, you probably wouldn’t be as hot if you took your damn clothes off.”

“Really?” she smirked. “I think you just want to see me naked.”

“Of course I just want to see you naked!” I replied enthusiastically. “Now come on. All of it needs to go.”

“As you wish.”

The redhead stood up off the bed and stripped her clothing quickly before laying back down next to me.  I’d seen Nicole naked before but this time I actually got to look at her

“Are you tired?”

“A little.” she sighed. 

“Then it’s a good thing it’s my turn.”  I scooted forward so our fronts were nearly touching and kissed her softly.  I let my hands wander aimlessly over every curve of the smooth skin. Nicole was incredibly warm to the touch, to the point where I just wanted my entire body beneath hers at all times.  But that wasn’t the goal right now.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Nicole asked.  I realized then that i’d stop kissing her and was just stroking up and down her body.

“Just you.” I smiled. “Lay on your stomach for me.”

She did as i said without asking questions and I straddled her rear.  I worked my fingers into her back and across her shoulders. Nicole let out a drawn out moan..

“That feels so good.” she murmured.

“Yeah?” I leaned forward to kiss the redhead’s cheek, and then her jaw, the back of her neck and then the top of her spine.  My hands had migrated down to the sides of Nicole’s hips. I darted my tongue out to taste her skin and I felt a quiver beneath my lips.  My hands kept moving and settled in the crease between perfectly round glutes and proportioned thighs. My thumbs teased inward, I could feel the wetness begin to pool the longer I caressed.  Nicole’s breathing became labored and I giggled at how she began to squirm under me. I moved my hands completely and tapped her gently on the behind.

“Looks like someone is impatient.”

Nicole lifted her head to look back at me and opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing.” she shook her head. “Keep going.”

“Baby, if there’s something you don’t like it’s ok to tell me.  I won’t be mad.”

She looked back at me again. “It’s not that...it’s more what I want you to do?” she asked shyly.

“Ok, well what is it?”

Nicole groaned and dropped her face in the pillow.   I scooted up the lengthy body and kissed her on the cheek. “You know, if you tell me what it is I’ll probably do it.”

She contemplated briefly and nodded. “Ok...I kind of always wanted to uhm - be spanked? A little?”

I couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped my throat. “Oh honey, that’s all?”

Nicole pouted and made a disapproving groan. “Well maybe you wouldn’t want to.”

I resumed massaging Nicole’s ass and bit my bottom lip at the thought of carrying out her request.

“Nicole, I’d do just about anything to make you feel good.”  And to make my point I raised my right hand and brought it down roughly.  Enough to sting a little but definitely not enough to leave a bruise. The sound of the slap echoed around the room followed by a strangled “unggh” from Nicole.  “Was that ok?” I asked to make sure she was ok. 

“Mm. Do it again.” she said.  And I was happy to oblige so I repeated the action with my left hand and I got the same response.  After being spanked a total of 5 times, Nicole was an absolute mess. She was practically humping the bed for her release.  So I slipped my right hand up between her legs and was met with overflowing wetness. My index and middle finger tested their way forward and Nicole jumped in pleasant surprise. 

“Please…” she moaned.

“Please, what?” I asked.  My fingers still barely stroking her her entrance.

“God, Waverly.  You know what I want.” Nicole groaned. She lifted her ass giving me space to move my hand forward and press gently on her clit. “Fucking hell, you’re torturing me.” 

“I’ll stop torturing you when you tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”

“Just shut up and fuck me.” she demanded.  

And just as she wanted, I stopped talking.  I spanked her once more with my left hand and when her ass instinctively lifted in the air I pressed my fingers inside of her. Nicole gasped and let out a loud moan. She still humped the bed as I moved slowly within her.  And as fun as it was to mercilessly tease the redhead, she’d given me release twice and it was time to return the favor. I sunk my fingers as deep as they would go and pumped them faster.

“Oh shit.” Nicole exclaimed.  She clutched the comforter in her fists and I could see the muscles in her arms and back rippling from clenching so hard.  Nicole was getting wetter by the second and soon enough the lewd sounds of my fingers filling her pussy were the second loudest thing in the room: the loudest being the moans and shouts of the woman beneath me.  All of it was music to my ears, the high pitched sounds that I didn’t know even could come out of Nicole surrounded my ear drums. It was like the sound of her moaning increased my stamina and I was able to fuck her harder and faster, the fatigue in my arm was noticeable but by no means did I need to stop.

Nicole reached her hand backwards and I laced our fingers together as I traveled up her body.  I pinned the hand i was holding up next to her head and laid my body on top of hers. I continued my efforts and the change in angle seemed to be well received.  Nicole’s face scrunched up and she craned her neck around to find my eyes staring back at her.

“Are you ok? Is this good?”

“S’more than- good.” she panted.  Nicole’s free hand reached up to grab me by the back of the neck and I was being pulled into an uncomfortable angled kiss.  I swallowed the moans that poured in my mouth and grunted when my bottom lip was bitten particularly hard. 

“Almost - there.” Nicole sighed into my lips.  Her brows furrowed further and she reached forward with both hands to hold on to the slats in my headboard.  “Faster, i’m so close.” she begged. Nicole was fluttering around my fingers and I slipped in and out so easily.  I increased my speed as much as I could without becoming to clumsy with my movements and the redhead cried out...loud.  Extremely loud.

“You’re so sexy.” I said more to myself than to her.  I used my own leg to spread hers a bit further so i could sink in deeper.

“Fuck...Wave.” she screamed and gasped as her body convulsed.  Her walls clamped down on my fingers so hard I couldn’t move them. Watching, hearing, and feeling Nicole come undone because of me made me realize that my own need had worked itself up again.  I heard myself moan as Nicole’s erratic movements provided a pleasant friction to my heated center.

Nicole flipped over and I slid off of her, I thought I may fall off the bed but before I could think about it there was an arm on my hip and a hot tongue in my mouth. Normally after an orgasm someone would wind down but Nicole seemed to be even more revved up.  Her fingers traveled swiftly between my legs and I was thankful she got straight to the point.    
“Yes.” I hissed. “Inside. Now.” I told her between kisses.  I was hoisted on top of Nicole’s hips and I sank down onto her fingers. My body moved of its own accord to match her strokes and my head dropped to rest on Nicole’s collar bone. I was wildly out of breath and the state of our love making was nearly animalistic at this point.  I sat up right and reached my hand behind me to touch Nicole again, I just had to.

“Mmm. I’m still really sensitive.” she gasped.

“Good.  You’ll come quick.”  I grinned. I rubbed my fingers over her clit, choosing to forego entering her.  It was easier from the position I was in. It didn’t take long for either of us. Nicole came with a cry within 2 minutes and I wasn’t more than a minute after her.  Nicole had discovered the spot within me that drove me crazy and exploited it generously. I collapsed onto the woman beneath me, our breathing heavy and bodies exhausted, sticky with sweat.

***“Holy shit.” Nicole laughed. “That was...just. Wow.”

“Hmm. It was.”  I kissed her shoulder before rolling off to the side. “First times can be really awkward sometimes, we got lucky.”

“No, I don’t think it’s luck.” Nicole countered. “We’ve known each other for a while now, practically lived together.  Even if it wasn’t sexual, we figured out each others rhythm a long time ago.”

“Maybe you should have my job.” I laughed.

“Job...fuck, what about your job?” Nicole veered topics.

“I don’t want to talk about that right now.  I fully believe everything will work itself out the way it’s supposed to in the end.  We’ll be fine.”

“Speaking of...what is this?” She asked shyly. “Was this just-”

“You aren’t ‘just’ anything, Nicole Haught. If you want it, then I’m all in.”

“All in? Meaning…”

“Meaning I’m yours and you’re mine, in a non possessive way of course. Meaning this is a full committed relationship. Meaning sometimes we sleep at your place and sometimes we sleep at mine. Meaning when I have an emotional break down you hold me. And when you get all teenage angsty I’ll make you a PB&J and we can go punch some demons to relieve your stress.”

“And you’ll rub my belly when I get period cramps?” she added

“Yes, of course.” I laughed and instinctually started doing it.

“Ok, I don’t have cramps now...but don’t stop.” 

“I want this with you, Nicole. You’re not obligated by any means to say yes and you can think about it.  But you know where I stand.”

Nicole tucked some loose hair behind my ear and kissed me so soft I barely felt it.

“I’ve wanted you from the very beginning. It’ll probably get complicated but you’re worth it.”

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and grinned before leaning forward to kiss her again.  It turned heavy in a matter of seconds and Nicole shifted so she was hovering above me.

“So you’re my girlfriend now.” she stated 

“Yep.” I nodded.

“Then you should know, my girlfriend is drop dead gorgeous.”

“Wow. Flattery will get you everywhere.”   I threaded my fingers tightly in her hair and pulled her lips back into mine. 

We stayed in bed the rest of the day and well into the night when Nicole finally fell asleep.  Her head lay on my chest and just staring at her my heart felt like it would burst, I loved her that much. I’d wait for a good time to tell her, it wasn’t right just yet. There was an ancient demon and my boss to deal with, after that we had all the time in the world for our feelings.  But now I would have to settle for this moment, the woman I love sleeping soundly in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a part 4. I got carried away and made this so freakin long I had to break it up, my other chapters were like 5-6,000 words and this is 10,000. Hopefully y'all are ok with that :D
> 
> Part 4 is in the works...and long as shit already. oops. Hopefully I can fill in all blanks and answer any questions you may have about everything in the last part so if you're confused please drop a comment and i'll be sure to either include it in part 4 or just answer it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I have so far. If enough people express interest I'll continue and turn it into a 3 chapter series. This one was about 5,000 words so the following would be the same length or more. Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> And please feel free to yell at me about updating my other Wayhaught fic because most of the time I actually forget until someone comments and I get the email notification.


End file.
